


The Road to Redemption - A Blurred Lines Spinoff

by Chubbyooo



Series: Blurred Lines spinoff [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne Spoilers, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyooo/pseuds/Chubbyooo
Summary: With the Battle of Odessen finished and the Eternal Emperor missing tensions are high in a galaxy at war, Jedi Consular Kavaraa previous Basen'thor for the republic was recently broken out of jail after being locked up for five years by Arcann after an attempt to save her old sith rival Darth Nox went wrong (see part 2). After her escape she traveled to Voss and is trying to tow the line between helping the alliance and helping her old rival, but she is about to get stuck with a huge moral decision that will test her resolve and moral code. Will she redeem herself in the eyes of her old rival and will she be able to redeem others lost by the galaxies enemies
Relationships: Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor/Theron Shan
Series: Blurred Lines spinoff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599253
Comments: 20
Kudos: 3





	1. Voss

**Author's Note:**

> hey all part 3 of my spinoff series that will focus on Kavaraa from her escape from imprisonment to the end of KOTET, it'll run alongside it showing her story where the main story stays mostly the same apart from the little moments where the stories inteact
> 
> Like the other spinoffs this aint necessary to understand the story of BL but it will add a little context for all yall who want it :D

Kavaraa calmed her mind, she needed to be ready when Theron needed her, she sighed the last few weeks had been a blur after years and years of imprisonment on Belsavis he’d come and saved her. She was still surprised he’d managed it, she was positive they couldn’t be found but he’d managed it, he was the best person she knew she’d missed him so much and he’d done it out of the goodness of his heart. But she needed to collect herself on Voss and he needed to return to the alliance to help in the fight with the eternal empire, she’d have loved to have come but she expected if Nox saw her she wouldn’t last long. So for now she was treading water helping out where she could but she did feel a little directionless.

Either way she didn’t want to rock the boat and she felt right at home on Voss, she’d been anxiously waiting for a transmission from Theron with an update after the last couple weeks. There had been a big battle over Odessen and they were still collecting themselves after Emperor Arcann and his mother disappeared. She was still very new to all of this Eternal Empire stuff and a little out of the loop spending five years in prison would do that to you, still it’d helped her find center she was ready to help the alliance despite its difficult leadership. Apparently Nox was just as volatile as before having killed soldiers for insubordination, Theron had told her that despite her difficult and cruel nature she was fighting to stop the Eternal Empire so that was at least something.

Nox and her were old rivals and on many occasions had fought over an artefact or temple but that all felt so small now after the time she had to contemplate, she doubted Nox felt the same way but you never know. She hoped Nox would somewhat appreciate it when they tried to save her but getting captured may have made that ineffective, they were imprisoned quickly after that but she’d been unconscious for most of it. The prison had been anyone who could be considered a leader of Martyr for the republic or empire, the Voidhound, Cipher nine and the Commander of Havoc squad were captured with her but later the Emperor's Wrath was captured too after a failed attack on Zakuul. Kavaraa had made sure when she escaped to put an alarm on her cell just in case the Wrath ever escaped, she’d been even more dangerous than Nox so having that secure would help. There was only so long you could contain a rage machine like that, still she had to help make amends for her failure by helping the alliance take down the eternal empire.

She sensed someone come into the room and turned round to see Gaden Ko “I sensed you were troubled is everything ok Barsen'thor” she nodded at her long time friend as he stood in the doorway, when she’d arrived Ko had been more than ready to take her in as she found herself again.

She responded “no don’t worry Gaden I’m just waiting for a communication with Theron uh Agent Shan and I’m just a little tense” he nodded sitting down next to her

He gave a slight smile “do not worry things have a way of working out just follow the force and you and your partner will get through this” Kavaraa’s eyes widened as Gaden spoke what did he just say?!

She went turquoise “wha um what do you mean me and Theron aren’t together that’s ah what, I’ve never even thought about that and it’s uh ridiculous you’d even suggest that i um ah?” Gaden Ko frowned clearly misunderstanding as Kavaraa continued to stammer

Gaden Ko held up a hand “my apologies I just assumed because of the way you too act you seem like two with a very strong bond” this was not the first time someone has insinuated this and Kavaraa wouldn’t be so opposed to the idea but there had just never had the right moment

Kavaraa shook her head “don’t worry about it, just a misunderstanding” she looked away trying to hide her embarrassment the Voidwolf Gacen had been telling her she needed to give it a go but there just wasn’t the right time during this war she may have to wait til it’s over

Gaden Ko nodded “nonetheless I’m sure the force has put you where you need to be and the path will reveal itself to you soon” she smiled at Gaden Ko, he truly believed in fate and our place in the galaxy.

She patted his back “thanks buddy, I really appreciate you letting me use the temple” he nodded getting back up

He responded “since you’ve been away I have gained significant influence so it’s the least I can do” Kavaraa nodded she was glad someone had benefited from her time as Barsen’thor 

Suddenly the comm sprung to life “Kavaraa come in are you there?” Theron’s voice rung out and Kavaraa quickly answered

“Hey Theron I’m here how’s everything” last she’d heard Nox had sworn death upon Senya and Koth so she wondered how she was doing now

Theron took a second before responding “well she’s not throwing a tantrum anymore” Kavaraa let out a sigh of relief “now she’s just fueling her anger into finding them and she is on the warpath” it was good to hear his voice again she’d been getting lonely with only Voss Mystics to talk to

Kavaraa frowned “so a bit of a mixed bag then?” she had to admit sometimes she did wonder if supporting Nox would be a huge mistake but it was better than the Eternal Empire right? “And the Eternal Empire? How is it back at full potential” it was a wonder without Arcann at the helm that it hadn’t fallen apart

Theron sighed “well it seems like Arcanns sister Vaylin is now in control and using the help of one of our former robotic friends” Theron had mentioned the AI SCORPIO but it was unfortunate to learn such a complex AI now controlled the fleet, Kavaraa shuddered last time she had seen Vaylin she got her ass kicked by her.

Kavaraa’s heart sank “so the wars gonna be going a while longer?” she’d hoped the battle at Odessen had made them some real headway

Theron confirmed her question “yeah unfortunately so, we gotta build ourselves up a little more and find the best way to cripple the Eternal Empires resources” that sounded smartest Theron had always know what to do 

Kavaraa sighed “well make sure to keep Nox under control Theron you know how she can be” very murdery was an accurate description 

Theron chuckled “yeah don’t worry me and Lana have her under control we can push her anger in the right directions” strategizing around the whims of a difficult leader must be frustrating

Kavaraa responded “ok just be careful and look after yourself I don’t want anything bad happening to you ok” there was a mumbled agreement response that Kavaraa couldn’t quite make out but assumed was a reluctant yes “and any update on Koth or Senya” Kavaraa frowned as she could hear a commotion coming from the main temple

She started to walk over as Theron talked “not as of yet Koth is good at avoiding us, scrambling our systems and Senya appears to be laying low” Kavaraa nodded as she walked into the main chamber to see some mystics rushing someone by

She responded only half listening “I still can’t believe he stole the Gravestone this is the first time Nox’s anger may be justified” Kavaraa frowned as she noted an older woman wearing Zakuul like armour with the mystics hair in a bun and some stones in her forehead “um Theron what does Senya look like” she hadn’t looked her up but as she got closer the person being rushed did look familiar to her

Theron responded quickly “uh tall, grey black hair and most notably two little stones in her forehead, why?” Kavaraa’s eyes widened as she saw the broken form of Arcann as he was rushed into the healing chamber

Kavaraa stammered “uh um because they’re here, I’m gonna have to call you back” she turned off the comm and rushed over to Senya

She walked up with purpose “um what’s going on here that man is wanted by literally everyone in the galaxy, and you’re gonna heal him?” she didn’t know if she’d turn them in or if she kinda already had telling Theron

Senya’s face was frightened and Kavaraa quickly lowered her guard “I know I know but please just let me heal him then we can face our crimes, I know there’s good in him I promise but unless he’s healed he’ll be lost” she grabbed Kavaraa’s hand “I sense you’re strong in the force please do this for me just let them heal him and then I promise I’ll do whatever you want” Kavaraa’s mouth hung open what should she do Senya was clearly being genuine but this would create an even greater rift between her, the alliance, Theron and Nox

She knew what she had to do, she took a deep breath “sure ok I’ll help you, maybe we can help him together” much to her surprise Senya pulled her into a tight hug, she wasn’t quite sure what to do but Gaden Ko had said she was here for a reason maybe she was here to help heal Arcann...


	2. Blinded by Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kavaraa tries her best to protect Arcann and Senya as Voss comes under attack but Kyradia has other ideas as the aliance races to Voss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this is a long chap XD some lines are lifted straight from the game but some aint  
> hope yall enjoy a much darker Kyradia

It had been a few weeks since Arcann arrived and the healing process was taking a little longer than expected, during that time Senya hadn’t left his side which had made it very difficult for Kavaraa to negotiate her promise with her. She’d made it kinda off impulse and now was petrified of how the alliance would react and more notably the commander, after a long strain of convincing Theron agreed to hold off until Arcann was at least healed but he was on his way to Voss nonetheless to investigate a ‘lead’.

Kavaraa had really put her foot in it this time but if it was a chance to save someone from the darkness she had to take it right? She sighed it was all getting so confusing at least she got Theron on her side about it it was good he trusted her judgement. 

She made her way into the healing chamber where Senya was at Arcanns side “How long until he’s healed I can’t stall forever” it was true once Theron was here he’d have a hard time arguing against capturing Arcann and she didn’t blame him.

Senya sighed “we are nearly there I promise but he’ll need a guiding hand when he wakes without it I worry he will not be able to come to terms with his actions” Kavaraa nodded she understood that and would do anything she could to help but they didn’t have time for that

Kavaraa held her forehead “I know Senya but we can’t hide forever, the alliance is already onto us and it won't be long before Vaylin is onto us too” Kavaraa didn’t know how she would deal with that Vaylin scared the life out of her

Senya nodded “if they come I will fight them off just make sure he gets healed” she paused taking a moment “I would gladly give my life for him” Kavaraa could see the motherly love wouldn’t deter her no matter what she said

She conceded “ok well I’ll make sure he has someone ok, I’m doing you a huge favour here I hope you understand that?” Kavaraa hated she was right she didn’t want to help Arcann particularly but knew it was her duty to at least try

Senya stood up looking to Kavaraa for the first time “I know Kavaraa and I greatly appreciate that, you will forever be in my debt, I would gladly repay it whenever you needed it” Kavaraa shook her head she didn’t need any payment that wasn’t the jedi way

Kavaraa sighed “well we best be careful then we’re surrounded from all sides” Kavaraa’s comm flashed “oh excuse me” she assumed it was Theron as she walked outside

Theron answered “hey Kavaraa are you there!” his tone was worried “I just arrived on Voss but I got some intel” Kavaraa’s eyes widened but before he could tell her she saw as the sky lit up with ships jumping out of hyperspace, it was the first time she’d seen the eternal fleet and it was truly terrifying

She stammered “I think I know what you’re talking about” the fleet began to fire on the surface of Voss as she began to hyperventilate

Theron responded “you better get Arcann healed quick the fleet is not the only thing on its way” Kavaraa could feel herself began to panic but knew she had to stay calm

Kavaraa took a deep breath “I’ll do everything I can Theron, make sure to be careful” she turned off the comm and dashed back into the chamber “Senya! The fleet are here we have to get him out of here” Senya’s eyes widened as the explosions rang out

Senya shook her head “no no no he’s not ready not yet it’s too soon” Arcann was beginning to stir but still wasn’t conscious 

Kavaraa held Senya’s hand “well we don’t have a choice Senya we have to get him out of here” they were going to be cutting this close…

Kyradia felt the rage building inside her as she looked out at the depths of hyperspace, Vaylin launching a sudden attack on Voss? Arcann was there for sure Theron’s intel had been right and where there was Arcann there was that traitor Senya. She would finish this war and get revenge for the five years she lost Valkorion be damned, she’d defeat him too the old fool had no idea what she was capable of

A transmission from Theron came through “commander, Vaylin launched her attack early we need you on the ground now!” of course she did the insolent child of Valkorion was too impulsive her her to predict but she wouldn’t hold the throne for long

She responded “I read you Theron hold your ground and defend the city, they’ll regret ever hiding from us” she smiled as they dropped out of hyperspace to the warzone Voss had become “all ships fire on the eternal fleet, draw their attention away from the surface” it was time to get even  
She rushed to a shuttle as Lana followed “oh I’ve waited for this Lana for once Theron's intel has paid dividends” she was chomping at the bit and she knew it but she knew channeling this hatred would only make her stronger 

Lana followed behind her skeptically “I wouldn’t get your hopes up commander if Arcann isn’t there it would be a mistake to focus all our attention here” Kyradia shook her head she didn’t agree as she flew the ship down towards the surface

Kyradia smiled “Lana give me a status report” she chuckled even if it wasn’t it was an excuse to let out all this anger she’d built up over the last few weeks

Lana shook her head “three minutes to landfall commander ground troops stand ready to follow you into battle, we’ll touch down in the city and lead the liberation of Voss. But Vaylin won't make it easy for us, she’s hammering the planet with the full might of the eternal empire” Kyradia chuckled she wasn’t so worried

She smiled at Lana “with you here by my side Vaylin doesn’t stand a chance” she was much more worthy of holding such power but even so Lana would be a good second

Lana nodded “I hope you’re right, for Voss’ sake” Kyradia rolled her eyes who cares about Voss it’s just a bunch of stupid mystics.

Kyradia brought the ship in as it skidded across the surface of the planet “perfect now let’s not waste anymore time” she opened the doors of the shuttle “now let’s remind the Eternal Empire why you don’t mess with Nox” she ran forward instantly cutting through twenty skytroopers, she sprinted forwards with Lana as they made quick work of the empires droids

Lana shouted “Theron where are you?” Theron had arrived early to chase a lead but Kyradia had never had any intention of waiting 

Theron responded on the comms “I’m fighting off some Horizon guard I may need some assistance” Lana nodded to Kyradia as she fought off more skytroopers

Kyradia strode forward quickly moving through the shadows towards Theron’s position “on my way Theron” she was going to get to the bottom of this. Quickly she caught up to Theron striding towards the Horizon guard grabbing him from behind and slicing her saber across his throat 

Theron caught his breath “well that was certainly a ruthless entrance” Kyradia smiled at him flourishing her saber through the air 

She chuckled “I do my best, now w-” before she could finish everything froze causing her to sneer knowing the ass who was doing it

Valkrion’s ethereal form appeared “Voss burns and your friends suffer” she hadn’t heard his voice in quite a while but was no less angry to hear it again

She scowled “at last the immortal Emperor speaks” this was surely part of his plan and she had to outmaneuver it somehow

He nodded “such chaos demands my attention, in my absence you completed your training and dethroned my son. But also allowed my daughter to seize power” Kyradia’s anger was palpable every second this man was in her head was torture she knew what manipulation felt like and wasn’t going to fall for it “now witness the destructive might of the eternal throne”

Kyradia folded her arms “I assume you have been quite busy then, my decimation of your empire not interesting enough for you” Valkorion showed no reaction as usual

He continued “I walked among the stars saw the people of Zakuul suffer under my daughters barbaric rule” it certainly wasn’t a peaceful conquest he was right there “If Vaylin remains on the Throne Voss is only a taste of the carnage to come” Kyradia found it impossible to read him but she knew he was secretly enjoying this

She chuckled “I think deep down you’re proud of the monster you spawned, but then again a monster is easy to make a leader however is not” he considered it as he looked at the destruction

He walked forward “Vaylin is my most perfect creation, and most dangerous” Kyradia couldn’t stand his theatrical nature “but I sense your monstrous nature will be tested here too, I suppose forgotten advisories have a tendency to do that” he smirked at her “soon you will see” and just liked that everything continued a Skytrooper ran towards Kyradia but was eviscerated by a blaster bolt

She turned to face Theron “good shot Theron” she tried to hold her building anger what the hell had Valkorion meant

Theron chuckled “I aim to please” the skytrooper began to stir before a red saber was drove through it

Lana frowned “next time aim to kill” Kyradia smiled at Lana as she walked towards them

Theron smiled “show off” Lana raised her eyebrow “you two arrived just in time, the Voss are safe in the tower of Prophecy but we can’t hold out much longer” Kyradia scoffed who cares about that what about the intel

She shook her head “saving civilians isn’t a priority you were supposed to clear the city” Theron frowned at her clearly they were having a disagreement  
Theron responded tersley “I can handle both” they continued to argue as they made their way to the command post...

Kavaraa was freaking out, she didn’t know what to do, they couldn’t hold off the eternal empire but the alliance would kill them both if they found them right, they couldn't hold out much longer she walked over to find Senya who had taken a moment. 

She found Senya with a comm link “Senya what are you doing???” if she was calling the alliance they were gonna die she didn’t know Nox like Kavaraa did

Senya put her hand up “don’t worry Kavaraa I’m willing to do this it’s either this or Arcann doesn’t get healed don’t worry I’ll leave you out of it” Kavaraa shuddered but reluctantly agreed stepping back so she wasn’t in the holo

The crackled voice of Nox came through “Senya?” Kavaraa could here the venom in her words she was out for blood “you look good for someone I almost blasted into one million pieces” Kavaraa shuddered what was she going to do

Senya continued “A turn of events I hope we won’t repeat, Arcann is here with me on Voss and Vaylin has left me no choice I need your help Outlander” Nox folded her arms clearly not convinced

She sneered “you want to help him drive a lightsaber through his chest” Kavaraa shuddered this was a bad bad bad idea she was just as spiteful as before

Senya continued despite the vitriol “my son deserves a second chance, I brought him here to mend his broken body and cure him of his hatred but the Vaylin found us” and explosion went off behind them and Kavaraa tried to stay calm “we don’t have much time help me fight off Vaylin's army and I’m sure Arcann will join your fight” she turned off the comm leaving them in the room 

Kavaraa shook her head “that was bad I don’t think she has any intention of helping us” Senya nodded surprisingly calm

Senya chuckled “as I expect but now they will be fighting each other to get to us hopefully giving us a little more time, we’re so close Kavaraa I promise it won’t be long now” Kavaraa had a huge sinking feeling this was getting so stressful…

Kyradia was furious as she ran into the temple now even Koth was undermining her today if she wasn’t on the tail of another traitor she would gut him so fast “Theron hurry we need to catch Arcann” Theron followed behind her a bit more hesitant  
Theron spoke up “commander maybe we should just calm down Arcann could be a valuable ally against the Eternal Empire” Kyradia shook her head ignoring his argument she knew he had a point but she didn’t care he was going to pay

She growled “NO we are not saving Arcann end of story” she was not in the mood for this she’d been waiting for this day for so long

Theron argued “but against Vayli-” Kyradia swung around furious despite her smaller size seeming bigger than Theron

She walked straight up to Theron “NO THERON you don’t understand he took 5 years from me! I lost my friends, I lost my family and I even lost my mentor, he is not getting away with this!!!!” Theron shrunk back down as Kyradia charged forward 

They walked up to a shield separating the chamber surrounded by dead skytroopers Senya standing between them “I’m here” she hoped Senya could feel her anger she was this close to just attacking her

Kyradia took a second “where is Arcann” her words were laced with a hatred she hadn’t felt in a long long time

Senya responded “he is being looked after and the Voss are healing him deeper in the shrine” Kyradia sneered how long was she going to have to wait

A skytroopers comm flickered to life Vaylins form coming into view “sorry am I interrupting” Kyradia’s would choke that little welp out if she could

Senya turned to her “Vaylin-” she wouldn’t let her finish

Vaylin barked back “quiet mother, I wish I’d buried you with the last of your loyal knights on Ord Mantell” Kyradia was inclined to agree “but then I never would’ve tracked you back to Arcann now you can die in each others arms” Kyradia couldn’t help but smile

Senya pleaded with her “you’re better than this” Kyradia scoffed she’d been told that many times

Vaylin sneered “you always saying that and you’re always wrong” she turned to face Kyradia “Outlander why don’t you crack open that head so father can come out and play” Kyradia felt like she was ready to pounce

Valkrions voice echoed in her head “my child makes a mockery of herself” Kyradia thought it’d be fun to play with her

She laughed “Valkorion sends his regards” maybe that’d get her riled up

Vaylin frowned “that’s a first, sorry I have to miss the family reunion but I sent a gift, see you soon mother” she disappeared leaving Kyradia still scowling at Senya

Senya pleaded with her “we need to work together heal Arcann and then we’ll join your fight” Kyradia didn’t believe it for a second

Valkorion confirmed it “I know my son if he regains his strength he will annihilate you and Vaylin to take the throne” Kyradia wasn’t listening to either of them

Senya continued “please Kyradia if Arcann isn’t healed he’ll turn against us all you need to trust me” Kyradia was hardly listening to her pleas

She smiled “there can be no redemption for the emperor of Zakuul abandoned by his father and poisoned by his mother, you have failed him Senya and he will pay for what he’s done” 

Senya shook her head “not yet!” she would regret those words as the shields dropped and Lana’s forces breached the building…

Kavaraa was by Arcann side watching the conversation she had put on a Voss hood to hide her identity but didn’t think it was that convincing “take Arcann get out of here I’ll hold them off” Kavaraa’s eyes widened as she heard sabers clashing

She couldn’t leave Senya right? What would Arcann say? Suddenly Arcann screamed out “father!!!” he was so close just a little longer then she’d get him out of here...

https://open.spotify.com/track/79CATxWpb9uezVeOIazKgs?si=JG5cC3gpTeG8EIo25pG3vQ

Lana and Senya’s blades clashed as Kyradia strode forwards towards her “STAY BACK!” she pleaded, Kyradia saw Arcann and a Mystic were just past her but they had to remove the threat first

Kyradia let out a volley of lightning which struck Senya square in the chest knocking her back, she lunged forward, their sabers clashing as she tried to get past the old woman. It was less of a fight as it was so one sided in her favour she would show this traitor what happens when you underestimate her 

She sneered at Senya “you’ve failed Senya it’s too late” she elbowed her in the ribs and kicked her to the ground “now witness it” she went to stab Senya but she suddenly felt something holding her back was it Arcann? He was still unconscious, she looked at the mystic and frowned, she was holding her back with the force, how did she hold so much power?

She turned to face her, she was hooded, face covered and that was surely for a reason, she was ready to fight the figure but as she was about to a huge burst of energy emitted from Arcann blinding her. 

When she regained her sight she saw Arcann and the mystic running out of the chamber, Senya reached out “Arcann? Please keep him safe Jedi” Kyradia’s eyes widened WHAT! 

She had to stay focussed “and now I will destroy him” she walked towards Senya but to her surprise Senya was ready

She scowled at Kyradia “If i can’t save my son I can at least kill his father” Kyradia gritted her teeth how dare Senya reduce her to that

Their blades clashed once again this time she seemed renewed with a new strength, Kyradia was nearly overwhelmed but the barrage of strikes Senya threw at her. Senya was an expert duelist but so was Kyradia their strikes fast and effective as they fought in the room

But Kyradia didn’t have time for this, she phantom strode behind her but was held back by the force “get out of my way you can’t stop me!” Kyradia focussed her rage on the force holding her back turning it against Senya throwing her against the wall with such force the wall partially collapsed knocking her unconscious as she slumped to the ground. 

She’d deal with her later she sprinted forward towards where Arcann and the familiar mystic had run, soon they caught up with them as they ran towards a shuttle. 

Kyradia tried to pull them back with force lightning but the mystic blocked it with the earth around them, Kyradia was racked with shock “no” she knew that fighting style, they slid onto the shuttle and the mystic moved to the cockpit though Kyradia swore she saw a flash of blue.

She called out “Arcann stop right there I have your mother her life depends on you” Arcann scowled at her as the shuttle took off

He responded “don’t take me for a fool you will not catch me that easy” he reached out with the force collapsing the chamber in front of them

Kyradia felt the rage build up inside her “AGHHHHHHHH” she let out volley after volley of lightning at the chamber as Lana caught up to her 

Lana scowled too “Damn it! He got away” she immediately started to dictate “we’ll send out search parties and soon we’ll have him in our grasp” Kyradia was barely listening

Kyradia continued to scream “it’s not just him Lana that mystic was very familiar to me, if it’s who I think it is we have another problem!” Arcann would rue the day he allied himself with the Barsen’thor...


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyradia wants answers and Kavaraa tries to help Arcann begin his healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my exams are ovaaaaaaa that means more consistent chaps probably can't wait :D

Everything had been a blur since Arcann had escaped, Voss was in ruin and although they dealt the Eternal Empire a savage blow Kyradia was more furious than ever. She wasn’t positive but she was 99% sure she saw that Jedi Kavaraa ran off with Arcann, Lana had managed to talk her down but she still had been close to disposing of Senya then and there. But she realised her revenge on Senya wouldn’t be as sweet if Arcann still lived, she was a fool thinking he could be healed from his pain that’s not how it works you don’t get better you are what they make you. She was still unconscious, Kyradia had given her one hell of a head injury so that was at least something but still she could feel the anger building up what had the Barsen’thor been doing there? And who knew? She needed to ask Theron some questions.

Kyradia had been in her room on her ship and stormed out quickly before pausing she didn’t usually come in here unless she was angry it just made her miss them, she sighed she really thought they’d cared about her but none came to save her so maybe they’d just been waiting for an opportunity like this to leave just like everyone else. Her bed always felt empty without him around but maybe it had just been a casual thing to him, she sighed to her it’d been more but maybe it was just a weakness. Her anger came back to her and she stormed out towards the war room.

She stormed in and strode right up to Theron “we need to talk” before he could object she took his hand “NOW” she led him to the balcony folding her arms not saying anything

Theron seemed at least a little frightened but unsure of why this was happening “what do you need to talk about Kyradia?” he looked around not making eye contact aware of the seething rage Kyradia was giving off

Kyradia spoke slowly “on Voss, a hooded figure helped Arcann escape they had an extreme likeness to the Barsen’thor you know my old rival and your old lover” she assumed that last part why else would they always be talking

Theron’s eyes widened “wha- what do you mean my lo-” Kyradia growled she did not have time for him floundering, Theron conceded “I uh can’t lie I knew she was free from prison” he paused folding his arms “prison she was in because she tried to save you I might add” Kyradia scowled if she was really trying she wouldn’t have been caught

Kyradia strode up to Theron trying her best to control her anger “that is irrelevant she was captured, did you know she was helping Arcann!” there was barely an inch between them she was furious at him why would he hide this

Theron was clearly uncomfortable “no ok I didn’t, I helped her escape prison but that’s it I had no idea she’d help Arcann escape you” Kyradia felt insulated she should’ve known about this

Kyradia’s scowl deepend “and why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped” maybe that was going a bit far

Theron took a long deep breath “because with your track record I thought you’d kill her on the spot” Kyradia’s anger was broken for a second as she moved back a bit “I doubt she’d want to do anything but help you and Arcann but was scared of how you’d react so didn’t tell you” Kyradia didn’t want to admit he was right but it was likely

Kyradia gritted her teeth “I could’ve been convinced she didn’t even try because she doesn’t believe I can be better” Kyradia tried to control her anger “and WHAT she believes Arcann could be redeemed but not me” she felt her hand hovering over her blade she really wanted to throw something “she’s always been that way a different perspective is wrong! And now she’s working against us I hope you’re happy” Kyradia clenched her fists trying to remain calm

Theron was less intimidated now and continued “look if she ever did anything to harm the alliance then fine but she hasn’t she’s trying to save a possible ally I was trying to explain that to you on Voss but you wouldn’t listen” Kyradia shot a scowl at Theron so this was her fault?

Kyradia had to suppress her rage Theron was useful and a… friend “you assume she can do it! What if she can’t that’s one extra enemy one extra risk that could bring everything crashing down I do what I do to be sure we will win because I’ll be DAMNED IF I LET THIS FAMILY DESTROY ANY MORE LIVES” as she finished her anger seemed to disappear and she took a deep breath looking away

Theron sighed “I know and I’m sorry maybe I did put too much faith in her but… I trust her she only wants what's best for the galaxy” Kyradia nodded she didn’t agree at all but she was just tired

She shook her head “I think you’re wrong and I don’t forgive you, she thinks she knows what's best but she lives in a fantasy world” she turned away “she hasn’t seen how cruel the galaxy can be she doesn’t know what it’s like” Kyradia shivered she could never understand

Theron nodded “fair enough, you don’t forgive me I was aware that may happen but she can still help and so can I” Kyradia nodded sighing she was just disappointed 

She frowned “you’re lucky you’ve done so much for the alliance otherwise I doubt you’d still be standing” Theron shuddered at the comment but nodded

Theron held out his hand “I had a feeling that would be the case but I’m committed to this cause I promise I’ll never keep something like this from you again” Kyradia reluctantly took his hand and shook it

But then pulled him in close threateningly “you better not or I’ll make sure you can never lie again” Theron shakily nodded and let go walking back to the war room

Kyradia took a deep breath he would live for now but she couldn't say the same for the Basen’thor she thought she could save Arcann but she was wrong people don’t change and when it came crashing down around her she would be there

Suddenly she noticed the world had stopped, she shuddered as the ghostly form of Valkorion appeared next to her “why let him live?” great and now he was questioning her leadership

Kyradia shook her head “only until the Throne is mine he’s a valuable asset” Valkorion shook his head 

He sighed “I must say I haven’t accounted for this Basen’thor but you are correct Arcann cannot be saved” Kyradia sneered one day she’d get to hurt him and get him out of her head

Kyradia scowled “I suppose you’re to blame for that manipulating your own kin just to extend your own life” Valkorion shook his head tutting

“I have told you many times I am a god and cannot have a family they are merely tools to be used, and I don’t believe you’re any better you’ve left countless individuals after using them for their purpose it’s one of the reasons I chose you” Kyradia sneered at him they were nothing alike 

Kyradia shot back “we are not alike! You don’t know the first thing about me, I would never do that to my family!” she didn’t even realise what she was saying Valkorion had gotten to her again.

Valkorion nodded “Kyradia Zandar I know everything about you everything you experienced led you to me as intended, and in terms of family I suppose you’ll never know will you?” Kyradia felt all the rage return as the words left his mouth 

Kyradia shouted “you shut your mouth you old cunt” she ignited her lightsaber and began swinging at the empty space but was just met with a laugh as the world returned to normal. She cursed she’d let him get in her head again how was she so easily manipulated…

Kavaraa stared at the blue of hyperspace, what was she supposed to do? What had just happened? She’d been this close to fighting with Nox how was she ever going to go back now? And what did it mean for Theron she was so so worried about him. Arcann had passed out again almost as soon as they entered hyperspace; she had something of a plan of how to help him heal but wasn’t very confident.

She let out a worried gasp when her comm came to life “Theron??? Are you ok are you hurt I’m so sorry it was just such a blur I don’t know what came over me are you ok oh no I’ve messed it all up” she kept rambling as Theron interrupted her

Theron chuckled slightly “Kavaraa calm down it’s ok I’m ok, but are you ok?” Kavaraa was surprised why he was asking about her? She was fine; he was the one with a crazy angry commander.

Kavaraa stammered “yes yes I’m fine yes I uh well I’m alive and on my way to help Arcann heal” she started to calm down a little “was Nox ok?” she’d seemed pretty pissed last she saw

Theron let out an exasperated sigh “well she wasn’t pleased, she threatened me about five times but I talked her down to letting me continue although I’m on thin ice so communication will have to be scarce” Kavaraa let out a sigh of relief he was ok and would hopefully be until they could come up with a new plan

Kavaraa smiled “I’m so glad you’re ok i would’ve been lost without you” she blushed that just slipped out “I uh I’m glad she wasn’t too harsh but I’m ok with scarce communication I’ll miss you but I can do it for safety” she shuddered to think what Kyradia would do if they were caught again

Theron chuckled “yeah well I’ll miss it too, I’ll keep you posted with messages but you need to keep me posted on Arcann how’s he doing?” Kavaraa had quite the job redeeming Arcann but hopefully she’d have some help

Kavaraa sighed “he’s been passed out since Voss but I have a sorta plan and I’ll make sure you know when he’s ready to help the alliance” she hoped Arcann would want to help but wasn’t sure really “is Senya ok?” she was very worried for her after seeing her thrown against the wall

Theron responded “She’s stable but unconscious Kyradia seems to want to keep her alive” Kavaraa took a deep breath thank the force “I doubt me telling Nox will be enough, actions speak louder than words if she’s to be convinced of your help, so I’ll make sure to look for moments where you and Arcann could help” Kavaraa was inclined to agree Nox was only ever convinced by actual actions otherwise she’d assume everyone was lying to her

Kavaraa stroked her chin “that’s a good idea we’ll help out anywhere we can but I think we all need some space for now” hopefully Nox’s anger would pass

Theron agreed “sounds good I need to go now but please look after yourself Kav ok, I promise I won’t run into danger like you told me to” Kavaraa chuckled she hadn’t even had to say it this time was she that predictable, the comm shut off leaving her in the ship

After a few minutes she made her way to Arcann who was just stirring he looked at her confused “where am I? Who are you?” Kavaraa gritted her teeth ok this was gonna be harder than she hoped

Kavaraa waved “Hi I’m Kavaraa the Jedi Basen’thor I helped you escape Voss” Arcann looked around suddenly looking distressed

He turned to her “where is Mother? Is she ok?” Kavaraa was worried how this question would go whats a good way to say she’s in the custody of the people who just tried to kill her

Kavaraa answered “she’s fine she’s stable on Odessen for now” she hoped it would stay that way “but she wanted me to help you find yourself after the healing process was complete” Arcann nodded still seemingly confused

Arcann seemed conflicted but then conceded “If she put me in your care I trust you but I worry for her safety in the Alliance” Kavaraa kinda did too but they didn’t really have a choice

Kavaraa tried to reassure him “I have a man on the inside he’ll do everything he can to keep her safe but I do worry too we can only hope she’s fine while we help you” Arcann nodded still looking conflicted

Arcann looked at her “what do you mean by healing? I thought the ritual took care of my injuries” Kavaraa realised that may not have been the best way to phrase it

Kavaraa sat down next to him “I mean more spiritual healing, you want to be better right? Repent for your mistakes? well I’m going to help you” Arcann held his head as he took a deep breath

Arcann turned to her “I don’t even know where to begin I’ve made so many mistakes my father twisted us all into something terrible I don’t know if anyone could forgive that” Kavaraa put a hand on his shoulder

She smiled “I forgive you, you’re a subject of years of manipulation and abuse anyone would have trouble” she paused before continuing “but I am not an expert in coming to terms with one's mistakes but I do know someone who is and we’re on our way to see him now” Arcann frowned at her

He shook his head “I don’t think anyone could understand the levels of guilt and mistakes someone can experience from an Emperors manipulation” Kavaraa gave him a grin that was a perfect setup

She raised her eyebrow “well this person probably does, he’s an old friend and was also manipulated by Valkorion” she led him to the cockpit as they jumped out of hyperspace

She began to pilot the ship down to the surface of the farming planet as Arcann questioned her “he was also manipulated by Valkorion?” that wasn’t quite true

Kavaraa landed the ship “not quite, he went by Vitiate back then and was the sith emperor, he laid a seed within my friends brain that made him do terrible things” she could see the ranch on the horizon

Kavaraa led Arcann out with her helping him as he went “he lives here now it’s a safe place to repent and reflect, I actually haven’t been here before but I learned about it recently” Arcann nodded as they made their way to the door and Kavaraa gave a jovial knock

Arcann folded his arm clearly, he was ready to try but still seemed skeptical about anyone truly understanding his plight, soon however a number of latches were unlocked and the face of Master Syo Bakarn came into view...


	4. Syo Bakarn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kavaraa tries to convince her old Master to help Arcann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all new chap literally nothing new to say XDDDDD

Master Syo Bakarn stood there in shock he seemed unsure how to respond “B-Barsen’thor w-what are you doing here you can’t see me I’m too dangerous” he closed the door before Kavaraa could respond

Kavaraa turned to Arcann “um don’t worry about that it’s fine he just needs a little convincing” she’d assumed Master Syo would be worried about himself as a danger but Kavaraa wasn’t worried

She wrapped on the door again until it was opened “you shouldn’t be here you’re both in grave danger as long as you-” Master Syo looked up at Arcann “t-thats the son of the Emperor I thought he was killed” it seems like Master Syo hd at least kept up with the outside world

Kavaraa nodded “former Emperor of Zakuul but more importantly someone who wants to come to terms with the mistakes they’ve made and the manipulations of Valkorion” Arcann frowned clearly confused

He spoke up “I don’t understand I have never met this man how was he manipulated by my father” Kavaraa wondered how best to explain that

Master Syo opened the door a bit more “he didn’t manipulate me as Valkorion it was back when he went by the name Vitiate” he sighed still looking frightened “he planted a seed of evil in my brain I became the First Son and betrayed the Republic” Kavaraa could see the pain in his eyes, they hadn’t seen each other since they fought on Corellia and clearly it still weighed heavily on him. He turned back to Kavaraa “seriously Kavaraa you’re not safe here I’m dangerous you shouldn’t be here” Kavaraa folded her arms doubting that

She smiled “I think I have it on good authority that the Emperor has moved on from you, to him you’ve served your purpose” as long as Valkorion didn’t suss out her plan they’d be just fine she couldn’t tell anyone where they were not even Theron “and either way Master Syo I beat you back then and I believe I’m stronger now” Master Syo seemed a little reassured but was still worried

He let out a small laugh “you’re as stubborn as ever, fine I’ll at least set him on the right track even if it just gets you to leave so you’re safe” Kavaraa smiled that was a result, Master Syo opened the door and let them into house

He spoke up “I live here ranching Blergs it’s a simple life but it keeps me busy enough” Kavaraa imagined he’d need a hobby to not go mad “I am kept secure on this planet in case the Emperor were to use me again” Arcann seemed very confused

He asked “what do you mean use you again? I don’t believe he’s here” Arcann did look around slightly suspicious 

Master Syo explained as he began to brew tea, Kavaraa smiled he’d even remembered her love of tea “when I was young Vitiate or as you know him Valkorion implanted me with a second personality referred to as the First Son who he used to exact his will on the republic from the inside” Kavaraa noticed tremors in his hand as he spoke passing tea around “he used me to do terrible things and I sense he did the same to you” Arcann nodded taking the tea but frowning clearly the mask was in his way

He set it down next to him “he used me for his war but it’s worse than that, I’ve done things completely of my own volition Bakarn” he looked down as Kavaraa sat just letting them talk

Master Syo nodded “it may seem that way but I sense a great deal could have been due to subtle manipulations, you could say I did what i did of my own volition technically” he put a hand on Arcann’s shoulder Kavaraa was pleased Master Syo was so willing to help and trusted them enough to be here “but I sense a lot of pain in you still you’re letting it control you and I sense it’s partially due to this” he gestured to Arcann’s mask “what pain does this carry” Arcann winced thinking about it

But he responded “I was injured on Korriban in an explosion I could have died if my brother Thexan hadn-” he trailed off as Kavaraa could see him struggling

Master Syo nodded “it’s ok it’s ok don’t rush yourself I sense we’re reaching the real pain what does the mask actually mean” Arcann took a long deep breath before he continued

Arcann sighed “Thexan saved me without a second thought, the battle was still raging but he came to my aid immediately and I… and I…” he put his head in his hands “killed him when he protected our father, I can’t be forgiven for that he didn’t deserve it and just because i wanted that power for myself” Kavaraa could see him struggling she supposed he’d seen what the power was like now she doubted it had been worth it

Master Syo nodded “there are many things in life we may not be able to forgive ourselves for but we must learn to live with the guilt, this injury of yours was years ago I doubt this mask is still necessary and it only causes you pain” Arcann looked up at him frowning 

Arcann seemed confused “but that won’t change anything I still did what I did and I can never go back” Master Syo nodded agreeing with him

He smiled “no you really can’t but do you want to wallow in the mistakes of your past or make things right for your future, we can only look at what is ahead I suppose you’d want to fix things but you can’t fix everything sometimes things just have to remain broken” Kavaraa was surprised this wasn’t what she was expecting she didn’t think it was bad just surprising

Arcann nodded “I think I understand” he put his hand on his mask and Kavaraa quickly rushed over to help him take the mask slowly off his face to reveal the burned and scarred side of his face. He blinked his voice no longer robotic but human and calm “this is a symbol of who I was but not anymore if I can never come to terms with my guilt I can at least move forward” Arcann looked to Master Syo expectantly, Master Syo nodded a genuine smile over his face

He gestured to Kavaraa “I think Arcann may want some time alone and I need to talk to you” Kavaraa nodded and they made their way out walking around the ranch in silence just taking in the the landscape

Kavaraa broke the silence “it’s a lovely ranch you have here” Master Syo nodded with a small smile

He folded his arms “he still has a long way to go, that moment may have been cathartic but to truly come to terms with your mistakes takes time” Kavaraa nodded she hoped Master Syo would offer that help “how did you find me Padawan” Kavaraa blushed she hadn’t been called Padawan in years but Master Syo had known her since the moment she arrived on Tython so she let it slide

Kavaraa shrugged “Well the Grand Master is missing so I had a little look in the archives, I wanted to visit you anyway before this whole thing got started” Master Syo smiled a unsurprised look coming over his face 

Master Syo sighed “when the Eternal Empire invaded I couldn’t help but feel responsible, I laid the groundwork for a divided galaxy when the attack came, I’ve never gotten over my mistakes Kavaraa but life goes on we must live otherwise we let him win” Kavaraa could see the pain was still weighing on him heavily she had never seen him after their fight but knew he felt like a traitor to everything he believed in

Kavaraa put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off “Master Syo there were many things at play and none of it was ever your fault I promise” Master Syo turned around and frowned at her

He had a half smile on his face “why do you insist on calling me Master, I’m no longer a Jedi and I haven’t been for years I should be calling you Master Kavaraa” Kavaraa chuckled she’d never been one for titles but ended up with loads

She shrugged “It just feels right Master Syo you are still one of my mentors and I appreciate everything you ever did for me, just because Valkorion manipulated you doesn’t mean you weren’t one of my masters” she smiled at him “without you I doubt I’d ever have been strong enough to save you” she had an urge to hug him but doubted he was comfortable

Master Syo let out a somber smile “I...I thank you Kavaraa you don’t know how much that means, I’m still so sorry for everything but I’ll do my best to move forward like I said” he looked back to the shack “I’ll help Arcann he still has time to make things right” Kavaraa smiled she hoped today had been cathartic for the both of them

As they walked back they noticed Arcann had started a small fire in front of the shack and as they got close they could see the mask was in the flames not looking particularly burnt 

Master Syo shook his head “Arcann that won’t work as symbolic as it is your mask is made out of stronger materials, we can melt it down in my workshop” Arcann nodded looking a little awkward as Syo led him to his workshop and hopefully to redemption...


	5. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senya awakes and has a confrontation with Kyradia as Kavaraa does her best to help Arcann and herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey al this was a fun one to write :D

Kyradia’s fist made a resounding crack as it impacted with Saresh’s face how dare she try to take what Kyradia built, she had every intention of killing her but she wanted her to rot in a cell first

Saresh reeled back “I’ll take that as a yes it doesn’t matter the alliance needs a leader like me” Kyradia sneered did she really want to get hit again “I saw an opportunity and I took it I won’t apologize” Kyradia couldn’t help herself smacking her again with the back of her hand  
Lana scowled “we are way beyond apologies” she bent down continuing to scowl at the former chancellor

Theron folded his arms “what do we do with her” this whole experience had renewed Kyradia’s faith in him having them both be gunning for Saresh’s demise the entire time

Saresh scowled back “execution I expect, it’s what Vaylin would do it’s what I would do” Kyradia couldn’t help but smile at the simple idea

Kyradia walked up to Saresh “such a simple form of revenge Saresh you know a more drawn out revenge is always more satisfying you’re going to rot in a Alliance prison well before you die” Kyradia bent down and growled at the former chancellor “and I’ll be there every step of the way” she gave Saresh a swift kick to the stomach and let the guards take her away

Lana folded her arms “Empress Acina is waiting for your call in the war room” Kyradia nodded best get to it…

The call had gone fine it seemed as though they had some new allies Lana spoke up “finally we seem to not be alone in this war, Saresh has been transferred to the prison but while there it seemed as if Senya has woken up” Kyradia felt herself twitch as she heard the name, she’d put Arcann and the Basen’thor to the back of her mind to avoid boiling over

Kyradia clenched her fists “good, I think it’s about time I paid her a visit” Kyradia quickly strode towards the prison she wanted to let her know she’d failed

Soon they let her into the room where Senya sat in the corner quietly humming, after a second she looked up “ah is it time for your revenge then?” she was surprisingly calm considering Kyradia had nearly killed her last time

Kyradia seethed “I just came here to tell you that you failed” Senya nodded still calm this wasn’t what Kyradia was expecting at all

She sighed “maybe you’re right only time will tell but I sense a change in him” Kyradia felt her repressed anger boiling up

Kyradia walked up to her “your faith will betray you, you've only created another problem for the alliance I hope you’re proud” Senya frowned at her finally giving a reaction

Senya stood up “of course I’m proud Kyradia I tried to save my son I know it wasn’t the most ‘strategic move’ but I’m not going to apologize for having a heart even if it kills me” Kyradia gritted her teeth she knew she couldn’t kill her yet not while Arcann still lived

Kyradia growled at her “people don’t change Senya! You can’t make some great gesture and suddenly they’re all better even if he believes he’s ‘getting better’ he will fall back down we all do sooner or later and return to his old ways” Senya gave no sign of emotion as she listened to Kyradia

She sighed “are you really so disillusioned with the world Kyradia, I suppose you wouldn’t understand change every choice in your life has been made for you” Kyradia felt her twinge of anger boil over as she pushed Senya up against the wall

She shouted “how dare you! I took control of my destiny a long time ago I’ve earned everything I got and no one can take that away from me” Senya shook her head as she struggled

She sighed “no don’t you see Kyradia it’s all just part of Valkorions plan, I know you went through his sith academy you are who you are because of him” Kyradia had heard the same words from Valkorion for years

She threw Senya across the room “you don’t know a THING about me you don’t know how I’ve suffered or what it’s like to be me and you certainly don’t understand what I’m willing to do to stop him” she bore down on Senya her anger in full force

Senya looked a little more frightened now “I do know that someone hurt you, it was bad and you’ve never gotten over it” Kyradia stopped some of her anger melting away “I knew it from when I first saw you, you have the same look Vaylin has someone took you and twisted you and that part of you is begging to get out behind all the anger” Kyradia felt herself begin to breath heavily how could she know?

She was frozen for a few seconds before she lifted Senya up the anger returning “you want to know the difference between me and Vaylin I didn’t let it rule me” Senya just shook her head causing Kyradia’s anger to spike “and I don’t have any foolish people trying to save what can’t be saved!” Senya’s frown turned angrier 

She shook her head “you would understand if you had children” Kyradia gritted her teeth a headache beginning to brew from that comment

She closed her eyes for a second “then I guess I’ll never understand traitor” she stormed out of the room before Senya could get another word in, how could she have let Senya get to her like that and why did she see through her. Kyradia took a shaky breath before heading back to the war room her anger renewed, she was going to end this war soon…

Kavaraa was watching as Arcann tried to calm a Blerg, it had been a week or so since they arrived at Master Syo’s ranch and things were progressing slowly Arcann was getting easily frustrated but keeping at it. Arcann was trying to get onto the Blerg when it suddenly lost its calm sensibility and bucked him off towards Kavaraa, he landed in the mud next to her and she helped him up.

Kavaraa smiled “hey buddy rough ride?” Arcann was not amused as she helped him up wiping the mud off his face

Arcann sighed “I don’t understand what this has to do with anything!” he was clearly frustrated but still willing to try

Master Syo made his way over “it’s as I said Arcann to calm and animal you yourself must be perfectly calm you musn’t let your grief or regret break that, did it break through?” Kavaraa had actually learnt this lesson from Master Syo when she was training however it was less about grief and more about controlling excitement. Master Yuon and Master Syo had worked together frequently to control Kavaraa’s excitement and rather extreme emotions to teach her to control them but also not lose them.

Arcann reluctantly nodded “yes I did have a moment you’re right but the problem is I’m getting in my own head about it, telling myself not to think about it make me think about it” Master Syo nodded clearly understanding Arcann’s plight

Master Syo smiled “yes once you start thinking that you’ve already lost just try to think of nothing or, something that calms you” he puts a hand on Arcanns shoulder “do you have a moment like that

Arcann nodded “I’m playing with training sticks in the field with… Thexan” he took a long pause

Kavaraa stepped in “Ok maybe not the best example think of something a little less implicating” Arcann nodded trying to think of something else

Master Syo nodded “let’s take a five minute break so you can center yourself” Arcann nodded as Master Syo walked back to the ranch

Kavaraa reassured him “you know this stuff isn’t easy I think you’re doing really well so far” Arcann smiled nodding to himself

Arcann sighed “I know I’m just a little impatient while we’re here Vaylin is out doing the force knows what, I get I need to take the time otherwise the whole process is pointless but it’s just hard at times” Kavaraa nodded she was a little worried too she hadn't heard from Theron in a little bit

Kavaraa smiled “it’s bound to be Arcann but it’s about getting back up when we fall off the Blerg right?” Arcann nodded the metaphor wasn’t perfect but Kavaraa was doing her best

Arcann looked away “thank you Kavaraa I appreciate all you’ve done for me, I’m going to go to the workshop to calm myself” Kavaraa nodded she noticed he’d been spending a lot of time in there

Kavaraa decided to take a walk behind the ranch to the caves, she needed to find her own center, the more time she stayed here the more worried she became about her actions. She had no idea if Nox would ever allow her back into the alliance let alone Arcann and she worried for Senya every day she was incarcerated. But there was really nothing she could do, she was sticking by her code and she could at least be proud of that even if it was getting her into trouble, still it had gotten Theron into trouble. She didn’t know what she’d do if anything happened to Theron she had to tell him how she felt soon before it was too late. 

She made her way into the cave illuminated with black and white crystals giving off all manner of glowing colours but in the center of the cave she noticed a blue figure. 

As she got closer she recognised the form of her first master Yuon Par she gasped “M-master Yuon how are you here I mean I’ve only read about such things in holocrons but to actually see it I mean amazing” Master Yuon looked as surprised as her

She let out a laugh “Hello Vary I wasn’t expecting you to come and see me” wow she had not heard that nickname in years

Kavaraa was bewildered “I uh wasn’t either what are you doing here?” she hadn’t seen Master Yuon since the brothers attacked she shivered realising what this looked like

Master Yuon smiled “Syo finds it hard to be all alone so sometimes I visit him to help him” Kavaraa sat down next to her not exactly sure what to do

Kavaraa had a million things to say but she had to say something first “I’m so sorry Master Yuon, I uh I let you down” Master Yuon frowned at her as Kavaraa didn't make eye contact

She responded “whatever do you mean Vary what do you have to be sorry for?” Kavaraa didn’t even know how to say it and now she was helping one of the brothers who attacked Tython

Kavaraa swallowed “I wasn’t there on Tython when you were… killed I should’ve been there I was too busy on my stupid quest for artefacts and catching Nox” Master Yuon shook her head as Kavaraa shrunk down

She scoffed “and what you think you could’ve saved me from 30ft worth of rubble” Kavaraa remembered when she had uncovered the body she’d cried for a good hour and then again at the funeral

Kavaraa felt her eyes well up “I dunno maybe I could’ve helped I just I should’ve been there I let you down” Master Yuon turned to her a bright smile on her face

She put a hand on Kavaraa’s face although she couldn’t feel it “Now Vary you could never let me down you exceeded my greatest expectations and I’m so proud of you” Kavaraa smiled but she still felt bad “and besides we all had a role to play in that war I’ve played mine so you can play yours and it seems like you have your hands full” Kavaraa felt tears begin to stream down her face why was she so easy to make cry?

She wiped her eyes “I uh yeah I do, you don’t mind I’m helping Arcann then even after the attack?” Master Yuon shook her head

Master Yuon smiled “don’t be silly Vary I don’t hold a grudge how could I, I just want to make sure you’re ok”

Kavaraa tried to keep her cool “I uh I feel like I messed it all up, I feel like I’m betraying everyone by doing this” she tried her best to wipe her eyes again

Master Yuon comforted her “hey hey come on Kavaraa you’re doing it because you know it’s the right thing to do and if I know anything about you it’s that you’re stubborn” Kavaraa chuckled wiping the last of her tears away “do you remember what you said to me on the first trip to the to Tython” Kavaraa shook her head that was so long ago

Master Yuon smiled “you insisted on being my co-pilot in case anything went wrong” Kavaraa laughed had she really done that “you didn’t even know how to fly” Kavaraa smiled that had cheered her up. “Point is I learned a long time ago if you want to do something you’re going to and you usually will be doing it for the right reasons” Kavaraa nodded she guessed that was true

Kavaraa smiled “thanks Master I really needed that” Master Yuon smiled back clearly happy to help

She chuckled “I think the force did this on purpose” Kavaraa laughed she hoped so “hey where's your lightsaber?” Kavaraa was surprised by the question 

Kavaraa stammered “oh well I uh well when I went to save Nox I was captured and Vaylin took it, I kinda don’t have one since i’m not really a Jedi at the moment” Master Yuon frowned at her

She questioned “just because you don’t follow the code to the letter doesn’t mean you’re not a Jedi it just means you’re one of the good ones” Kavaraa laughed Yuon had never been very traditional “either way I think I’d feel safer for you if you had one” Kavaraa nodded 

She frowned “but how can I build one I don’t exact…” she trailed off looking around the room “oh right the crystals” Master Yuon laughed 

She nodded “choose one, I think Syo has some parts in his workshop” Kavaraa nodded looking around the cave, she decided to choose through the force she closed her eyes and reached out. She could feel the difference between them but after a minute or so she found one that resonated with her and used the force to pull it out of the ground, when she opened her eyes she saw a black crystal with a distinct pink glow.

She was surprised by the colour “oh wow I’m not sure this gives the right message” she didn’t know what that message was

Master Yuon shook her head “I think it does it says you’re more level headed but don’t forget about your emotions” Kavaraa guessed that made sense, she held the crystal in her hand yeah maybe this would work

Kavaraa smiled at her master “thanks Master Yuon, for everything” Yuon nodded before her form dissipated leaving Kavaraa feeling newly invigorated and ready to help Arcann...


	6. Looking Past Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kavaraa finishes her lightsaber and an opportunity arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chap that's gonna be chill vibes just sayin :PPP

It had been a couple weeks but Kavaraa had finally got all the parts together for her new saber, she hadn’t heard from Theron in that time and was starting to worry but understood they had to be scarce. Master Syo had limited parts but she’d managed to pick out some nice parts she thought would make a good hilt, it was much more ornamental than her least hilt which she was excited about.

She laid the parts across the workbench and placed the black crystal in between them, she was a little nervous she hadn’t wielded a lightsaber since she fought Vaylin, the vision of losing so badly still fresh in her brain she didn’t know if she was ready. But Master Yuon believed in her and she trusted her Kavaraa closed her eyes and focussed on each of the parts, she calmed her mind thinking of the order and all that she’d done and what she was doing this for. She thought of how far Arcann had come and the strides they’d taken and then she thought of Theron she knew he’d be ok he’d promised, she took a deep breath as the parts came together and slotted into place. 

She opened her eyes and saw the saberstaff floating in front of her, she took it and turned it on, the black blade shot out a quiet hum echoing in the workshop illuminated in a faint pink light. She spun it around in a quick flourish, feeling natural in her hand and smiled she had to admit she had missed this, she was about to turn it off when she heard someone open the door.

Arcann walked in and was startled trying to hide something he was holding “Master K-Kavaraa I-I didn’t realise you were in here” he tried to hide it behind him but wasn’t very good at it

Kavaraa frowned at him “yeah I was building myself a new lightsaber” she gestured to it “do you like it?” she held it out she had to admit she was quite proud

Arcann nodded “yes it’s quite pretty, I think it represents you very well” he smiled still holding something behind his back

Kavaraa raised her eyebrow “so Arcann are you going to tell me what’s behind your back” Arcann’s eyes widened but he quickly conceded knowing he couldn’t hide it

He took a set of armour out from behind him “Busted, I guess I can give it to you now though I was planning on waiting until I was ready” he showed the armour set it looked much like the knight of Zakuul’s armour only in Kavaraa’s colours “I wanted to make you something to thank you for all your help and I noticed you didn’t have any armour and I didn’t want you getting hurt so I made you some armour, do you like the colour?” Kavaraa’s mouth hung open she’d never gotten a gift like this 

She smiled taking it “I love it Arcann thank you so much” she put it on over her jumpsuit “wow it fits like a glove” Arcann nodded smiling before Kavaraa pulled him into a tight hug “thanks so much Arcann” Arcann was completely surprised

He fidgeted awkwardly “uh ah um thanks you’re welcome” Kavaraa continued to hug him as he struggled “I felt like I had to repay you for all you’ve done” Kavaraa let him go with a smile

Kavaraa beamed at him “thanks Arcann this is very sweet” she cocked her head “how are you feeling about going back” Arcann took a deep sigh

He looked at her “I… I’m prepared to do it, I’m not better by any means but Master Syo has taught me how to let go of my grief when it surfaces, I will be able to help” Kavaraa smiled she was proud of how far he’d come

Kavaraa put a hand on his shoulder “I’ll be right here don’t worry you can count on me, I just hope you can get through to Nox” Arcann nodded folding his arms

He frowned “that is going to be tough but I think she’ll come around with the right pushing” Kavaraa nodded and was about to respond when Theron’s comm lit up

Kavaraa gasped quickly answering “Theron is that you I haven’t spoken to you in weeks is everything ok???” she was more frantic than she realised

Theron responded “I’m really sorry about that I couldn’t communicate with the rest of the galaxy, it’s a long story but the long and short of it is we got the gravestone back and dealt with SCORPIO” that was a long story she didn’t know where to begin

Arcann spoke up “and my sister I sensed her in conflict?” Kavaraa frowned he hadn’t told her that

Kavaraa clarified “oh yeah Theron, Arcann is here” Kavaraa realised this would be damming if they were traced but it was a little late for that

Theron sighed “right well yes she’s fine she escaped back to the throne while the Commander dealt with SCORPIO” Kavaraa assumed that meant death knowing Nox

Kavaraa breathed a sigh of relief “SCORPIO was the brains behind Vaylin’s operation without her she’s likely to slip up” she hoped anyway

Theron chuckled “that’s exactly right and well we’re taking advantage of that as Vaylin is throwing a party at Zakuul and we’re going to infiltrate it and try to corner her” Kavaraa’s eyes widened this could be it “and I was thinking we wouldn’t mind a little backup in the form of Arcann” Arcann looked to Kavaraa for her opinion

Arcann held his chin “I could but I’m not quite sure if I’m ready what do you think” Kavaraa nodded with a smile

She responded “He’s doing much better I think he could handle it and I would say helping the Alliance corner Vaylin is just about the most convincing thing you can do” Arcann nodded definitely agreeing with that

Theron seemed to agree too “Yes that’s one of the reasons I called, I will say I don’t think the commander would be able to accept you both at once so Kavaraa I’m sorry but we may need to wait on you” Kavaraa breathed a sigh of relief she was about to suggest the same

Kavaraa agreed “oh absolutely I was gonna say the same thing” she was glad they were on the same wavelength and she didn’t have to fight Vaylin

Theron seemed satisfied “Ok great I’ll send you the coordinates and time and look after yourselves, both of you” Kavaraa smiled as the comm shut off

Kavaraa turned to Arcann “are you sure you’re ready for this?” Arcann took a long deep breath

He nodded “yes I think so, I can’t keep living in isolation if I am truly to forgive myself I must return to the real world” Kavaraa smiled she was proud of how far he’d come but was a little worried still “and this plan your boyfriend has come up with sounds like a good idea using Vaylin’s ego against her” Kavaraa went turquoise did everyone think they were dating?

Kavaraa shook her head “Arcann he’s not my boyfriend we’re just friends nothing like that has happened I mean I don’t even know if he’d like it” Arcann frowned at her

He took a second “sorry I just assumed because the way you talk about him, how you worry and your closeness I do apologize” Kavaraa looked away embarrassed even emotionally stunted Arcann realised she liked Theron was she that obvious. Arcann continued “Anyway I believe I’m ready to face my sister I’ll give her a chance to stop this… but I understand that with the power she has it’s unlikely we can sway her” Arcann looked away sad

Kavaraa put a hand on his shoulder “are you ready for that eventuality” Arcann looked down not making eye contact for a second

He nodded “I have to be, I’m as much to blame as everyone else I’ll try my best to but that’s all I can do” Kavaraa comforted him, she personally didn’t know what she’d do about Vaylin she was still so scared by her so it was hard to think rationally

Kavaraa took his hand “come on if we’re leaving we have to say goodbye to Master Syo” she led him to Master Syo’s house where he was making tea

He looked over and smiled “ah Kavaraa, Arcann care to join me for tea” Kavaraa would never pass up an opportunity like that

She nodded “sure but we’ve actually come to talk to you” Master Syo raised his eyebrow “Arcann is needed to help with the fight against the eternal empire so this may be goodbye for now” Master Syo nodded his smile not wavering

He sipped his tea “I’m glad he feels ready to go back out, I must say even though I was clambering for you to leave when you got here I’ll miss the both of you” Kavaraa smiled she felt much better now that she came here

Arcann took his tea “I’ll miss you too Master Syo you’ve taught me so much I owe you a lot” Master Syo shook his head dismissing the comment

He lightly laughed “no no you don’t owe me anything I’m merely making up for my past mistakes we really helped each other” Kavaraa sipped her tea that was probably true

Kavaraa smiled at him warmly “I’ll miss you Master Syo you’ll always be one of my greatest teachers I owe you a lot, I hope when this is all over I can see you again” Master Syo seemed touched by the words while still sipping the tea quietly

Master Syo smiled “that would be nice I think I’d like that” they all sat in silence for a few more seconds

Kavaraa broke the silence “I guess we should get going thanks for everything Master Syo” he nodded as they left the chamber and headed back towards their ship, she wasn’t quite sure how this mission would go but it could be the start of saving the alliance and the commander...


	7. An Emperors Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylins part begins will Kyradia accept Arcann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the break got distracted

Kyradia began putting on her Knight of Zakuul disguise as they headed towards Vaylin’s party, she was losing control fast now her own people were turning against her, it wouldn’t be long before they all turned against her. And now Kyradia had learned of her conditioning and how to control it, she had to say she didn’t like the idea of abusing a power like that but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Theron stood opposite her putting on his armour “you ready for this Kyradia?” she still didn’t entirely trust him but his spy ability was invaluable so she was holding off on killing him

Kyradia tutted “of course I’m ready Theron and I’m prepared to do what I must I just hope your prior mistakes don’t rear their heads” Theron looked away nervously although he definitely had proved he was loyal to the alliance Kyradia was still angry with not being told about the Basen’thor

Theron hesitated “I can’t control what happens next with them but if they do show up” he paused “what would you do, who knows they may want to help” Kyradia sneered at the idea why would they ever want to help

Kyradia shook her head “that doesn’t repent their crimes and I would act appropriately” she twitches thinking about Senya’s words maybe she’d give him a chance just to prove her wrong

Theron shuddered “I dread to think what appropriately means” Kyradia imagined it was a little less severe than her reputation she wasn’t completely unconvinceable but they hadn’t exactly been shining examples of trustworthy people

Kyradia shook her head “it doesn’t matter anyway they're an afterthought compared to Vaylin” she finished putting on her armour as they dropped out of hyperspace

Theron steered them down to the planet and suddenly time stopped causing a groan from Kyradia as Valkorion appeared “the stage is set for my daughters ruin strike her down and this empire will be yours to command” Kyradia did want that but certainly not on Valkorion's terms

Kyradia sneered at him “I think for my first order of business I’ll have the fleet blast my name into Zakuul” his perfect society deserved it

Valkorion tutted “why leave your name on a single world, when you can carve it across the galaxy” Kyradia knew he was up to something but what choice did she have 

Kyradia sneered “I’m not like you or your psycho daughter! I have my own plans” she had never wanted destruction she had just wanted control

Valkorion shook his head “I suppose not but you will do it just the same” he disappeared leaving Kyradia angrier than before…

Kavaraa had never been more nervous than ever as she sat in the cockpit of the spaceship tapping her foot anxiously, Arcann had managed to round up a few loyalists to help them out and they were ready to attack the party. But Kavaraa was petrified, what if she was wrong about Arcann she could’ve made a big mistake on the flipside was she sending him into danger? she didn’t know what to do.

Arcann sensed her unsease and walked into the cockpit “are you nervous Kavaraa?” he had gotten a new arm made and looked the part of a beacon of the light but Kavaraa was still worried

Kavaraa sighed “I’m just worried if I let you in there I won’t see you again Arcann what if it’s a mistake” Arcann nodded sitting down next to her

Arcann sighed “it may be but it’s one I have to make if I’m going to reconcile with anything, you’ve already gone above and beyond for me and I can’t thank you enough but I must walk my own path now and I hope you can reconcile with yours so we can see each other again” he awkwardly leaned in for a hug which Kavaraa quickly pulled him in close

He’d become like a son to her in a weird way even though they were similar ages really “I trust you Arcann I hope Nox can too” she wiped her eyes “ok I’m ready” she began to pilot the ship down to the party here we go all or nothing…

Kyradia and Theron attached the last of the bombs as Vaylin began her speech “Zakuul my empire, the alliance tried to destroy me but I ground them to dust, now the outlander hides in fear as my fleet rips through the galaxy” Kyradia sneered all of that was untrue “I am the wrath of the dragons fire, I am your eternal Empress” the speech was so full of shit already

Kyradia turned it off “I am going to enjoy shutting her up” Theron nodded seemingly agreeing 

Theron chuckled “you and me both let’s ditch the armour we have a speech to crash” Kyradia smiled she could certainly do without it, they made their way towards the main chamber

Vaylin continued “today we celebrate the eternal empire’s strength and watch our enemies suffer. The rebels who spit on Izax and the worm who betrayed me, they deserve an eternity of torment. And no one not even the outlander can save them” Kyradia smiled oh what a perfect time to arrive

She spoke up as she stared up at Vaylin “an empty promise from a feeble Empress” Vaylin didn’t seem fazed as she dropped the rebels into the pit not that Kyradia particularly cared they were a means to an end

Vaylin scowled “so you’re Indo’s puppet master or is father controlling you both” Kyradia smiled for a cocky empress she was good at setting her up

Kyradia folded her arms “you’re the only one under Valkorions spell, does the public know about your conditioning” that seemed to strike a chord as Vaylin’s eyes widened 

She reached out with the force as the structure hanging from the ceiling started to move but Kyradia wasn’t worried “Kneel before the dragon of Zakuul” Vaylin stumbled back the shrapnel falling to the ground Vaylin cried out as Kyradia smiled “I will take everything from you” the bombs went off and the party began to wring out with explosions

Vaylin stumbled back up and drew her saber “you can’t win Outlander” Kyradia chuckled to herself how easily she was rattled

Kyradia gestured to Theron to help the rebels “when I take your throne I think I’ll have you stuffed and used as a footrest” she focussed with the force and in seconds she had Phantom strode next to Vaylin “surprise” she laughed as she drew her saber

Vaylin tried to hide her surprise “clever I’ll have to remember that when I destroy you” and with that their blades clashed together

Suddenly Lana came through the coms “commander look out” another explosion rocked the building knocking them both off balance as a shuttled shot out all the windows 

Kyradia had no time to worry about that now she had a Empress to kill

https://open.spotify.com/track/07BuyVse8pYAWd9DXD7B2D?si=pr60l_7qS6O84u_MjMtUEA

Their sabers clashed their strikes aggressive and constant as they sneered deeply at each other, Vaylin glared daggers through her “you’re weak Outlander you think this little trick is going to stop me” Kyradia could sense she was weaker though and continued the onslaught as they moved backwards off the balcony

Kyradia concentrated as she strode around Vaylin trying to get a strike in but she managed to block each and every one “I could’ve beaten you without it but I’m not one to look a gift bantha in the mouth” she focussed her anger from everything that had happened and lunged forward grabbing onto Vaylin's arm and letting out a wave of electricity that coursed through her body

Vaylin shrieked out in pain but soon Kyradia could sense her channel the power as she was thrown back across the long corridor “hahaha Outlander you know I thrive off pain don’t be so stupid” Kyradia landed halfway across the room as Vaylin began to slowly walk towards her

Vaylin began to wrench rubble off the walls and throw it towards Kyradia running towards Vaylin she slashed at each one as she went before she threw her lightsaber effortlessly cutting through each of those remaining. She jumped into the air grabbing hold of her saber ready to bring a savage strike down on Vaylin but Vaylin lifted up her arm holding her in place

Vaylin laughed “well well not so powerful now” Kyradia could feel her struggling barely holding it together

Kyradia chuckled “we both know you can’t hold this Vaylin” she grabbed the blaster from her disguise and shot a bolt into Vaylin’s knee causing her to drop Kyradia 

Vaylin shrieked out in pain “agh how dare you use a blaster have you no honour” Kyradia smiled she had never had that

Kyradia shot up going for a slash with her saber that Vaylin just managed to block in time leaving them inches from each other “who ever said I played fair Vaylin you’re never going to make it that way” Vaylin had a hint of fear in her eyes as she held off the strike

Her fear turned to a smile “fine honey I can oblige” with that she kicked her in the stomach before pushing her back, as Kyradia stumbled to her feet the unknown third parties thugs entered the room causing Vaylin to run outside 

Kyradia pursued her slicing through a few of the thugs on the way as she scowled “Arcann” it had to be him he wouldn’t take this from her

Vaylin stood ready outside a number of ships and other rubble ready to throw at Kyradia this time slicing wouldn’t cut it it’d still hurt her, Kyradia concentrated deeply channeling her anger over Arcann and strode forth onto the top of each bit of rubble as it was flung at her Vaylin looked on in awe as Kyradia dodged every single one and landed in front of her

Kyradia gloated “come on Vaylin you need to try a little harder than that didn’t your father teach you how to fight” Vaylin scowled letting off another barrage of strikes on Kyradia 

Vaylin was snarling like a Nexu “oh and didn’t he teach you how to be a puppet, you really think he believes in you you’re so naive” Kyradia smiled she was the naive one why would she ever trust anyone  
Kyradia dodged the saber strikes jumping over the blade “ha of course I know that Vaylin the first chance I get I’m getting rid of him but you are a threat to the galaxy first” Vaylin seemed to twitch unnaturally it seemed her strength was returning

Vaylin threw her to the ground with her anger “you don’t want to help the galaxy you just want it for yourself you know nothing of the galaxies pain” Kyradia felt a deeper anger build up as she defended against the barrage of strikes from the ground the words echoing her conversation with Senya.

Kyradia pushed her back “are you kidding me I don’t understand” she stood up throwing her saber towards Vaylin “I have experienced greater pain than your stupid daddy issues could ever comprehend, when I close my eyes I see more pain than you could ever know and know it’s my fault but I can’t stop myself that’s true pain Vaylin” Vaylin seemed to blank the comment apart from the part about her father her rage boiling white hot

She parried Kyradia’s saber and threw it landing on the edge of the platform “aghhhhhh how dare you, I’m going to leave you barely alive so I can draw your pain out as long as possible” she ran at Kyradia before she could grab her saber pushing her back to the ground Kyradia had no idea what to do she was trapped. 

She made an attempt to block the saber but suddenly a figure appeared in front of her blocking the blade, Kyradia recognised him instantly it was Arcann, she normally would murder him but he just saved her life so she wouldn’t kill him just yet.

She pulled her saber back to her hand as Vaylin screamed “no no no no Arcann that kill was mine I’m going to finish the job the Outlander started” they began to clash as Kyradia stood up 

Arcann made eye contact with Kyradia as she spoke “enough Vaylin I wont see you destroy our home, we need to repent fathers mistakes not fuel them” Kyradia understood somewhat she still wanted to kill him but not immediately

Vaylin snarled at him “did you know about the disease father put in my head” Kyradia ran towards them engaging them as well

Arcann was clearly only defending unlike Kyradia “he’s made weapons of all three of us let me help you break free Vaylin” Kyradia stopped in her tracks switching to a defensive style as the blades clashed, a weapon was the thing they all had in common he did have a point.

Vaylin snarled at both of them “I don’t need your help!” she let out another set of strikes trying to gain headway but now fighting two of them had made this a lot harder her anger only built until she was up against the edge “I’m going to fix myself and then you will see my true power” she pulled a speeder towards them which Kyradia dodged out of the way of while Arcann fell to the ground and then she jumped off the edge

Kyradia watched as she began to speed away with the speeder but reached out with the force trying to hold her back. Vaylin was stuck in place but Kyradia’s grip was waning she could feel as Vaylin pushed her backwards. Kyradia snarled “you can’t escape me Vaylin!!!!” she let out a fruitless lightning blast at her before she turned to Arcann putting her blade to his throat “explain yourself now!” Arcann stumbled up

Arcann sighed “I came here to try and heal Vaylin and I heard of your attack and thought working together could be beneficial” he leered back from the saber “despite the risks that entailed” Kyradia snarled not wanting to trust him but also very partial to proving to Senya that her and Vaylin were not the same

Kyradia beared down on him “how do I know I can trust you” she noticed as a number of Horizon guard appeared ready to attack, before she had a chance to stop him Arcann stood up and engaged all three making quick work of each of them

Kyradia sighed she was really about to do this “alright fine because you saved me from your sister you can live for now, but you need to follow my orders ok” Arcann nodded Kyradia was still angry however

Arcann responded “my father was right to recognise your strength but are you in control or does he pull the strings” Kyradia frowned at him

She raised her eyebrow “I could ask the same for you and the Basen’thor I believe you know of my arch enemy you were working with” Arcann nodded

He held his chin “touche but I assure you the enemy status is one sided there and before you ask no I don’t know where she is we made sure of that” Kyradia snarled, she could get that out of him later she was more furious at Vaylin right now. Arcann took a deep breath “nevertheless we must pursue Vaylin so you can claim to the throne” as he said that time stopped between them

Valkorion appeared looking angry “You would stand aside as an outsider steals your throne” Kyradia decided to push her excess hatred at Valkorion he probably deserved it 

Arcann frowned “father” he simply said not making eye contact but his face showed his anger

Valkorion scowled “you’ve grown weak” Arcann seemed unfazed by the comments 

Arcann sighed “my hands are stained with the blood of millions this family's legacy is dripping with it” he turned to Kyradia with a warm smile “it’s time a worthy emperor took our place” Kyradia felt a little bad she may not be as heroic as Arcann thought but that warm smile reminded her of the Basen’thor

Kyradia looked away “after all that’s happened after, I threatened to kill you twice in the last ten minutes you’d still let me take the throne?” she genuinely never expected that

Arcann nods “you’re destiny is to lead Zakuul whereas mine is merely to join the alliance and try to repent for my mistakes” Kyradia felt like she could live with that since it was making Valkorion furious

Valkorion looked more than furious “I did not raise my son to serve” Arcann shook his head

He didn’t make eye contact with him “you didn’t raise anything and you have no son” Kyradia could feel the venom in the statement

Kyradia grabbed a camera that had been broadcasting Vaylin's speech “tell the people it’ll have a big impact” Arcann nods as he kneels down she had other hopes for it than propaganda

Arcann begins “I have made many mistakes and now I support you Outlander to maybe help heal the galaxy and get our murderous family out of power” Kyradia had a feeling that was good enough

As the speech finished the fleet turned on them and began to fire “ok Arcann I think it got through to who I wanted” she felt a little bad for using Arcann to make Vaylin mad but she’d get over it “let’s get out of here” they ran towards the shuttle as Vaylin’s biggest tantrum began...


	8. The Battle of Odessen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin attacks Odessen and Kavaraa has to break her cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is another long boi these remaining three are gonna be intense

Kavaraa hadn’t had contact with anyone since sending Arcann into the party, she at least knew he was alive, Nox had seemed to forgive him much to her surprise. Since then she had just been monitoring things she wasn’t sure what Theron was up to, she’d only got a one word message of Nathema. She assumed she wasn’t supposed to go otherwise there would be no need for discretion but she was beginning to get anxious as she paced around the ship.

Suddenly Arcann’s emergency comm blinked and Kavaraa rushed over “Arcann?” she said surprised “this is only for emergencies what’s going on?” Arcann came onto the screen she could hear explosions behind him

Arcann stammered “the fleet it’s attacking Odessen, this may be it Vaylin doesn’t want to wait” Kavaraa gasped this was too early how could she help “the commander and her advisors aren’t back yet we need help” Kavaraa nodded plotting in the hyperspace coordinates

Kavaraa tried to calm herself “I can help coordinate the battle with something Master Satele taught me” Arcann nodded as Kavaraa entered hyperspace and turned on the stealth field

She had been near Odessen just in case so soon she dropped back out and was met with the whole fleet bearing down on the planet “Arcann protect the forces on the ground I’ll handle the forces from space” he nodded shutting off the comm. Kavaraa tried to let all the worry she felt go and sat down and concentrated she had to use her battle meditation right now, she focussed on the ships taking off from Odessen doing her best to improve their formations and cripple the Eternal Fleet this was going to be a long battle…

Kyradia’s ship dropped into the system as she saw the fleet damn it she thought she’d have at least a little time “Odessen status report” she could feel an intense force energy over the battlefield this moment could have catastrophic consequences

Hylo came through the comms “Vaylin caught us with our britches down, still installing the new upgrades going to take a couple minutes before we’re in the air” Kyradia gritted her teeth and now Vaylin was free of her conditioning she had to be careful

Theron spoke up “you and Lana lead the charge, I’ll do more damage behind enemy lines” Kyradia nodded as they brought the ship down…

Kavaraa heard her comm go off as Theron patched himself through “Kavaraa it-” Kavaraa interrupted him time was of the essence 

Kavaraa responded “I know Theron I’m here I’m using my Battle meditation to coordinate the battle” Kavaraa had never done this before but it seemed to be working

Theron gasped “but Kavaraa you’ve never used that before not even Master Satele fully understood it” it was true this was a big risk

Kavaraa dismissed it “if it saves the alliance it’s worth it let me the reckless one for once sweetie” she blushed when she realised that came out

Theron seemed flustered “um ok sure but I’m gonna be on the comms with you the whole time ok?” that seemed fair and it’d help them both feel safer

Kavaraa nodded “sure sounds good now help Nox gain control” Theron and her had quite the job ahead of him…

Kyradia and Lana ran through the rubble making their way up to the base “I’m not letting Vaylin escape again Lana she’s more dangerous than ever” they ran past blaster fire as the battle raged overhead

Lana nodded “we have to stop her here I agree but don’t let her get in your head Kyradia” Kyradia scoffed she was well versed in people trying to get in her head

Kyradia’s comm buzzed and Hylo spoke “enemy forces breached the defences they’re going for the gravestone” Kyradia snarled they couldn’t take their ace in the hole

Her comm changed showing Arcann “Senya and I are close we won’t let them take the ship” Kyradia felt her rage build what was she doing out of her cell

The comm cut off before she could ask “what the hell is Senya doing out of her cell!” she threw rocks across the canyon towards some of Vaylin’s troops in anger

Lana shook her head “it doesn’t matter right now Kyradia, right now she’s just one extra ally so exercise restraint” Kyradia didn’t agree but didn’t have time to argue as they charged towards the gravestone

Kyradia saw as Senya and Arcann defended against ten Knights of Zakuul they worked in fluid motion as they took out five but soon they saw more were on the way, Kyradia looked straight at Senya to build up the anger as she let out a chain of lightning blasts slamming the remaining knights into the wall as Lana sliced into the reinforcements.

Kyradia dashed forward throwing her saber out cutting through the remaining reinforcements alive she slid towards the Tiralls and stabbed the last remaining knight, Arcann breathed a sigh of relief “I don’t think we could’ve held out much longer” Kyradia shot daggers at Senya

Senya spoke “I should’ve known Vaylin would attack Odessen” Kyradia simmered as she looked between them

Kyradia folded her arms “why is she out of her cell?” Arcann seemed to have little to no reaction

Senya scoffed “I’m helping you Kyradia I’m on your side I promise let your personal grudge go for a second, you let my son live and for that I’m forever grateful” Kyradia walked up to her

She growled “I didn’t do it for you Senya I’m not like your precious daughter I play smart not emotional” Senya wasn’t intimidated standing tall

Senya nodded “no you’re not the same Vaylin is broken without the means to repair whereas you still have a chance you have people willing to sacrifice for you but she doesn’t, I know she may not make it out of today alive but can you at least try to get through to her” Kyradia scoffed and turned away not giving an answer she didn’t care about their family trauma

Arcann sighed “either way we will not let Odessen fall to her you have my word” Kyradia nodded they better not betray her again 

Kyradia turned to Senya “I will let you help but if you even show a sign of running off with Vaylin then so help me god I will stick my saber right through your beating heart” Senya finally looked a little rattled Arcann also looking uncomfortable “but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that” Kyradia said before turning back around to see the Gravestone rise out of the ground and up into the air

Arcann shook his head “the gravestone alone wont turn this battle. Vaylin is releasing the full force of the eternal empire on Odessen” Kyradia could agree there she had to cut the head off

Senya nodded “conquest isn’t enough for her she seeks to personally annihilate us, for her this is personal” it was definitely personal but she wouldn’t let it go any further

Kyradia folded her arms “then let us use that personal rage against her” sith and rage type force users tended to be easy to manipulate

Arcann nodded “If you lure her down to the surface, you can confront her face to face” Kyradia nodded that sounded ideal

Kyradia smiled “then I’ll make my way to the front lines Lana go and find Theron and help him” she looked to the Tiralls “you two come with me it’ll have greater impact this way” they both looked a little unsettled by Kyradia’s smile but agreed

Kyradia ran forwards with the Tiralls as they made their way through the battlefield Skytrooper flying left and right as she slashed through them towards the comms station, she Senya and Arcann made a good team so there was at least that even if she hated one of them. 

Soon they arrived at the comms and patched through to Vaylin who snarled at her “father’s pet I was just talking about you” Kyradia hated the idea Valkorion controlled any of her actions 

Kyradia raised her eyebrow “how many more of your underlings do I have to kill before you come down here and give me a real challenge” she winked at Vaylin a devious smile across her face

Vaylin was only made angrier “oh I intend to puppet” Kyradia twitched under the nickname Vaylin had started to call her “now that I’ve broken father’s chains I could crush you in a second-but that’s too easy” Kyradia smiled she knew nothing of her true power “I will chew up your friends and grind you precious alliance into paste, when I finally hunt you down you will beg me to end your suffering” Kyradia could feel her rage building

She chuckled “please you think you can scare me Vaylin you are nothing compared to what I’ve seen just a scared little girl throwing a tantrum” that clearly struck a chord as Vaylin began to throw a tantrum before the comm shut off

Kyradia smiled “I believe I’ve proved my point” she expected Arcann to speak but someone else did instead

Valkorion’s echoed voice rung out “my daughter has taken your bait” Kyradia gritted her teeth “now end this and take her place” Kyradia didn’t say a word just quietly seething

Arcann folded his arms “Vaylin will arrive soon we need to get in position” Kyradia nodded as she began to focus

Kyradia smiled “make your way to the base I’m going to take a shortcut” Kyradia focussed all her power and began to slowly phantom stride up the structure, within a couple minutes she’d reached the foot of the base if only she could do that in one go. She saw a squadron of skytroopers ahead and let out a bolt of electricity that coursed through each of them as she ran past into the elevator.

She patched her comm through to Theron “Theron where are you?” she swore she heard something else on the comm

Theron seemed flustered when he responded “uh ah I’m pushing back Vaylin’s forces with Lana” Kyradia heard a sound like someone disconnecting from the comm suddenly

Kyradia felt her rage build “THERON” she felt her rage peak “who the fuck was that” Theron seemed to stammer even more but soon calmed himself

He responded cooly “it was the Basen’thor apparently when she heard there was an attack she came to help she’s been using battle meditation to turn the tide of the battle that’s why we’re not losing” Kyradia really wanted to be angry but that was a really good idea

Kyradia scoffed “ugh damn it we’ll talk about thi-” she was going to finish but as she did the door opened and she was thrown out onto the edge of the balcony as Vaylin laughed

Vaylin strolled up to her “pathetic what did father ever see in you, did he really think you could steal my throne” Kyradia struggled to keep her grip

Before Kyradia could speak Valkorion’s ghostly form appeared behind Vaylin “you are not worthy of the throne, you are not fit to rule the eternal empire” Kyradia could feel her rage building saved by Valkorion please no

Vaylin snarled “I’m more worthy than your new puppet” Kyradia could feel her grip loosening 

Valkorion shook his head “neither of you were ever worthy but it doesn’t matter now, there is only one way to stop Vaylin you know what you must do” Kyradia felt her anger boil as she jumped up landing behind Vaylin

Vaylin laughed “any last words before I end your miserable life” Kyradia drew her saber with a snarl

Kyradia was ready “you will never be satisfied with your revenge and it’ll destroy you hag” with that she lunged at Vaylin this was it time to school this little empress...

https://open.spotify.com/track/3tI114qzJyZYctfLPonBeG?si=CY2mQCM7SGKrAni1wsJuUg

Their blades clashed again as the sound of blaster fire surrounded them Vaylin pushed her back with the force throwing stab after stab at Kyradia who effortlessly blocked each one, Kyradia ran forwards and instead of going to slash concentrated with the force pushing her saber out her hand before tackling her to the ground. Vaylin scratched at her as Kyradia went to stab her but she managed to roll out the way of every one before she punched Kyradia in the stomach with a resounding crack. 

Vaylin reached for her saber which quickly shot to her hand and went to stab at Kyradia, Kyradia saw it and jumped back towards the lift. Kyradia noticed as Arcann and Senya ran into the chamber along with a number of knights of Zakuul engaged in their own fight. 

But Vaylin saw them too “NO this is between me and you” she threw Kyradia back against the wall of the lift and ran in lifting it unnaturally with the force, Kyradia struggled in the intense grip as Vaylin focussed on lifting the lift as far as it would go.

Kyradia spat at Vaylin “you can’t win Vaylin you’re playing right into his hand break the cycle” Vaylin ignored the comment as they reached the top and Vaylin rolled back onto the Balcony at the top of the base.

Kyradia sprinted forwards their blades clashing again as they made their way out into the open air, Vaylin headbutted Kyradia and then responded “the cycle hah you act like you have any control you know he’s five steps ahead of you at least my chaos isn’t what he wants” Kyradia stumbled back barely blocking Vaylin’s strikes as they reached the edge of the balcony

Vaylin pushed her back against it, she could see the intense drop the ground full of debris and soldiers, Kyradia held the blade against hers not letting her gain any headway “your chaos is pointless and damaging, control is important and you lack it more than anyone I’ve ever seen” Kyradia pushed her back dodging as she went for another strike

Vaylin stumbled nearly collapsing over the edge “talk to me about control yeah I can sense it in you, it’s the same unhinged feeling you’re no better than me” oh well she was going to go there

Kyradia growled “ok you wanna see me lose control” Kyradia’s eyes flashed as a green mist emanated off her “be careful what you wish for bitch” she felt the primal instincts take over as she let off a number of quick and successive strikes that Vaylin couldn’t keep up with

For the first time in the fight Vaylin looked worried as she was hit with strike after strike pushing her closer to the edge, her defense was waning each time until Kyradia made a successful slice on her shoulder causing her to stumble back and tumble over the balcony

Kyradia wasn’t letting that stop her, she jumped after Vaylin as they fell she grabbed hold of her ripping the saber out of her hand, Vaylin snarled at her and gave her a vicious right hand. Kyradia kept hold of her, shoving her elbow into her side causing a crunching of bones, the ground was fastly approaching and Vaylin had noticed concentrating with the force and pushing them outwards onto a large starfighter passing by.

They rolled across it Kyradia nearly tumbling off the side before she stood up her voice deeper and echoed “you learn your lesson yet girl” Vaylin’s demeanour had changed she stood up ready to defend against Kyradia as the starfighter flew through the battle

Kyradia had to take advantage; she didn’t have her saber now was the time, she dashed towards her but Vaylin had been concentrating, she jumped upwards landing on an eternal fleet ship close to the ground. Kyradia wouldn’t let her escape though jumping up and landing behind her but it was too late Vaylin’s saber snapped to her hand and she swung around slicing at Kyradia’s legs a sufficient burn across them causing her to buckle and lose some of her primal rage 

Vaylin cackled to herself “wow what an offense but it appears you left your brain at the door when you did th-” before Vaylin could finish Kyradia tackled her to the ground pinning her down and smiled

She growled “I wouldn’t be so sure” she focussed her force lightning as is coursed through her and the rest of the ship, she heard as its engine exploded and the ship began to fall from the sky

Vaylin kicked her in the stomach throwing her back against the hull of the ship, they both were covered in bruises and cuts as Vaylin strode towards her “aghhh you bitch you can’t stop me” she held her saber out as Kyradia stood but before either of them could do anything the ship crashed into the side of the Odessen hills sending them both flying into the forest…

Kavaraa smiled as the tide of the battle was changing but she couldn’t get a lock on Nox and Vaylin “Theron status update?” she had taken control to a new level since Kyradia had realised it was her

Lana actually came through the comms “the fleet is beginning to make more and more mistakes their formation is broken and their troops are depleting” Kavaraa didn’t know what to say to Lana

Kavaraa nodded “um hey Lana sorry we kept this from yo-” Lana interrupted her

She sighed “you think I didn’t know Theron would go off and then you or Arcann would turn up I’m not blind” Kavaraa had to admit she wasn’t so surprised Lana had figured it out “and I thought it was also in the best interests of the alliance so I let it continue” Kavaraa didn’t know what to say 

Kavaraa stammered “oh well thank you for trusting me, I can’t find Nox or Vaylin do you know where they are” Kavaraa noticed a flashing light on her screen what was that 

Lana responded “last I know they were in the base but since then I haven’t been able to find them either” Kavaraa was worried about them Nox needed to win. She looked at the flashing light and gasped, that was the alarm for the Wraths Prison cell they might have another problem…

Kyradia slammed to the ground deep in the Odessen forest trying to get to her feet panting, Vaylin was in a similar situation across the clearing she stumbled to her feet. “I’m not going to give in Kyradia you can’t stop me” Kyradia stumbled up breathing heavily a strong taste of iron in her mouth.

She shook her head “your mother told me something” she laughed “I can’t believe I’m going to do this, she said we weren’t so different and she was right you’ve seen my pain and I know yours people twisted us for their means and we’ve let it fuel us for years” she limped towards Vaylin

Vaylin snarled “don’t you dare try to appeal to me Puppet! You took everything I had left from me” Vaylin stumbled forward her saber still out

Kyradia shook her head “oh believe me I wouldn't dream of it but I know he’s up to something we both do, not to sound like a Jedi but let’s break the cycle and stop Valkorion from beating us then we can kill each other” Vaylin frowned her guard dropping just a little Kyradia felt cheap trying this but it could lower her guard just enough

Vaylin took a deep breath “it would be good to stick it to him” Kyradia held out her arm but focussed ready to stride “I have to say for a puppet you put up a good fight and it’s clear you understand” she reached out with her hand “but you’re standing in my way” she snarled as she went to stab Kyradia but Kyradia had always been expecting that and phantom strode behind he driving her saber through her back

Vaylin shrieked out in pain as she stumbled forward “you bitch you never intended to help me” Kyradia frowned at her as she stumbled to the ground

Kyradia shook her head “and you had no intention of joining me I guess we really are the same” Kyradia couldn’t gloat for too long

She heard the ghostly voice in her ear “this isn’t over even now my daughter is still a threat” Kyradia snarled at Valkorion as if she didn’t know that 

Vaylin chuckled “oh father you know me so well” a huge explosion of force energy emanated from her causing Kyradia to stumble back the trees around them began to snap and fall

Valkorion shook his head “I have no power over Vaylin, only you are strong enough to stop this” Kyradia was pushed back against the tree but slowly walked towards Vaylin through the force energy

Vaylin almost seemed to plead “the eternal throne is mine you can’t take this from me, it’s mine” Kyradia held her saber out and once she was close enough she swung it forward through Vaylin, she screamed out the force energy exploding around her before she fell to the ground

Kyradia rushed over to Vaylin “shhhh shhh don’t worry the voices will stop now, you can rest” she smiled at Vaylin cradling her as she died, she at least deserved to not die alone.

Vaylin spat blood out at her “no wonder father picked you, you can’t see it even when it was right in front of you fool” Kyradia wiped it off her face as Vaylin fell limp in her arms

Valkorion stood behind her “it’s time you took the throne Kyradia” Kyradia felt all her anger build up inside her turning to Valkorion

She attempted to punch him but of course it didn’t work “not even one second of mourning for your dead child you really are the worst piece of shit in the galaxy” Valkorion dismissed the comment “you broke her and you’re not even sorry listen well and listen good I will destroy you Valkorion I am not your puppet” Valkorion nodded and looked up to the fleet as it started to bomb the entire galaxy

Valkorion snarled at her “you will take the throne or everyone you ever cared about will die you are my puppet now do it” Kyradia screed out in rage trying to hit him with anything

Kyradia shook her head “I don’t care about them if I beat you” Valkorion chuckled to himself 

He tutted “I know you care about a select few right now the planet of Voss is being bombed and an old apprentice of yours is there, sit on the throne or she dies along with all your other friends” Kyradia’s eyes widened no he couldn’t have found them what could she do, he disappeared from sight laughing

Kyradia shouted into the darkness “I will stop you! You do not control me” his laugh echoed as she was left with a difficult decision let those she cared about die or play right into his hands...


	9. The Eternal Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything comes to a head as Kavaraa and Kyradia fight for the throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're done this was super fun to right and I can't wait to do more stuff like this I hope you loved it as much as i loved writing

Kavaraa raced to land her ship on the burning Zakuul, the fleet had turned on the planets when Vaylin had been disposed of and Nox apparently had to sit on the throne or else it wouldn’t stop. She didn’t know quite what was going on but what she did know is that the Emperor’s Wrath was on her way to help exact his plan and she didn’t have much time, Nox and a few members of the alliance were already at the throne as Kavaraa dashed out of the ship towards the lift up to the throne. The last few hours had been a blur after the battle of Odessen ended Lana had quickly explained what was going on and Kavaraa had told her about the Wrath who she could only guess was nearby. 

Kavaraa arrived in front of the lift and spinned around opening her comm “ok Theron I’m in position how are we doing up there” she drew her saber ready to fight off whatever came

Theron responded his voice shaky “It’s bad Kavaraa the throne was a trap we can’t get through to Kyradia, Senya and Arcann think Valkorion is trying to take control of her and are trying to stop it but we have no idea what to do” Kavaraa’s eyes widened she’d known Valkorion had an influence over Nox but not this sort of influence.

She stammered “um ok well is she at least safe? I can defend from down here” she could hear the sounds of conflict as she took a deep breath, she had to put her trust in her old rival but Nox hadn’t killed Arcann or Senya so maybe she just needed a push in the right direction.

Theron responded through the blaster fire “me and Lana are defending against the knights for now but we don’t know how long we can hold out, we just have to believe in Kyradia i know that’s tough” Kavaraa shuddered she had to give Nox a chance if they wanted to save the galaxy 

Kavaraa nodded “ok I can help from here I’ll keep the wrath out of your hair” she didn’t know if she could do that but she’d try “and be careful Theron I don’t want to lose you” as she said that she felt a chill as the red robes of the Rattataki Zoyin the Emperor’s Wrath came into view a quiet anger coming from her

She barely heard Theron’s response “you two Kavaraa just be careful” the comm shut off leaving the two of them in the space Zoyin frowned at her

She clenched her fists “If you would be so kind as to get out of my way I have far more important business than ripping you in half” her red saber ignited as she stalked Kavaraa, she had never fought the Wrath before only heard the stories of the Emperor’s savage soldier who hardly ever lost a bout.

Kavaraa tried to keep her cool “I’m not letting you past, Valkorion will be defeated you can’t stop us” Zoyin shook her head almost laughing as she beared down on Kavaraa

She growled “but Jedi this is all going according to plan it’s too late to stop us but I’m just here as insurance” she held her saber behind her ready to strike, Kavaraa was prepared to hold her back just hoping her new saber would be up to the task “now let me past before I have to eviscerate a Togruta” Kavaraa shook her head doing her best to not be intimidated 

She took a deep breath “NO I’m going to stop you and Nox is going to beat your precious Emperor” she hoped she was right putting faith in Nox as Zoyin’s rage began to bubble over and she went to strike Kavaraa

https://open.spotify.com/track/0s1YzSh33RrLY2esVxDVq2?si=NRy_hc0lSJWsxL74nm3Fhg

Zoyin let of a harsh series of strikes into Kavaraa which she just managed to block stumbling back, Kavaraa had never been a duelist though she concentrated on the area around her and began to throw debris at Zoyin from behind

But to her surprise she took the brunt force of the rubble the only sign of pain was her eyes going bloodshot she growled at Kavaraa “I'm afraid I’ve taken certain precautions you’re going to have to hit me a little harder than that” Kavaraa felt herself wrenched off the ground and felt the crushing impact as she was thrown against the wall 

Zoyin threw her across it laughing as she walked to the lift Kavaraa had to stop her “hey! Don’t think I’ll go down so easy” she focussed on the platform beneath her lifting the metal outwards bending it back and throwing her back down the stairs. 

Kavaraa stumbled to her feet and made her way over to the lift but Zoyin jumped back up effortlessly not even looking hurt, what had she done to herself to be able to take these hits, Zoyin walked forward slowly before letting off another barrage of strong strikes. This time Kavaraa used the platform to block the attacks bending parts of the metal but she seemed to push through each one.

Kavaraa didn’t know what to do as Zoyin beared down on her she went to try and slice at her abdomen, all but one of the strikes were blocked but she seemed to take the last hit and keep going only letting out a small grimace of pain.

Before Kavaraa could react Zoyin grabbed her by the neck and strode into the lift hitting the controls to lift it up, Kavaraa struggled in the grip feeling the air exit her lungs. She also had to stop this lift so tried to ignore the intense pain and pull the controls out the wall, she felt Zoyin let her go as the controls were ripped out the wall shocking her hand and stopping the lift in its tracks. 

Kavaraa scurried to the other end of the lift as Zoyin growled at her “ha now the lift has stopped you can’t get up there” Zoyin sneered at her clenching her fists, she closed her eyes as she raised her arms and the lift began to violently rise again shaking.

Kavaraa’s eyes widened as they began to rise faster and faster she had to stop her, Kavaraa lunged up trying to stab at her but reflexively her saber levitated in front of her blocking the strikes. 

Soon the lift slammed into the top at the seat of the empire and the doors opened to reveal the eternal throne, dead Skytroopers and Knights of Zakuul littered the walkway and at the end she could see Nox struggling in the throne seemingly unconscious with Arcann and Senya concentrating next to her. 

Theron was the first to notice them “Kavaraa?” Lana looked over and saw her as Zoyin threw Kavaraa across the room landing next to them in a crash

She coughed a little blood coming out “she’s so strong I can barely hurt her” Theron cradled her head helping her back up 

Lana flourished her saber “not if we take her together come on we only need to hold her back” she lunged forward her saber clashing with Zoyin “I always hated you you know that” Zoyin and her began to exchange blows no clear headway being gained by either

Zoyin snarled “the feeling was mutual Lana you associated with that weakling Nox” Kavaraa stumbled upwards turning to Theron

She smiled “thanks but I have to go and help them” Theron nodded holding her tight his worry all over his face

He squeezed her arm “I’ll be right behind you I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you” Kavaraa nodded before she lunged forward throwing skytrooper parts at the Wrath

Lana scowled “she has more strength and power than you could ever hope for” she went to stab at Zoyin but the strikes made very little impact pushing Lana back

Kavaraa arrived striking at her from behind but Zoyin was managing to defend against both of them despite their numbers advantage “you still don’t understand do you, she’s exactly where we wanted her to be, her whole life has led to this moment this is her destiny and I am it’s architect” two blaster bolts hit her in the side causing her to grimace but not stumble

She pushed them both back with the force and began to stride towards the throne as Lana shouted “destiny doesn’t mean shit Zoyin if destiny affected me I’d have been dead a long time ago” Kavaraa watched as she threw a small grenade down to Zoyins feet blasting her back dropping both of them.

Kavaraa stumbled up as she noticed a spark of power emanate of the throne please please Nox you can do this, she turned around to face Zoyin whose face was angrier than ever before “you can’t stop us I waited 5 years in prison just to be here when he wanted me to be, this is my whole life and some girl will not take it from me” she let off a barrage of strikes pushing Kavaraa back as her defence was breaking

Kavaraa breathed heavily “I am not some girl I am the Jedi Basen’thor and I am stronger than you” Lana stumbled to her feet but was pushed back by Zoyin as the onslaught continued Kavaraa’s form getting less and less steady “and Nox is fighting for something and so am I and you’re too late” she meekly tried to block the strikes but Zoyin saw it coming and parried the blade out of her hand before she felt a sharp pain jolt through her stomach. Kavaraa looked down seeing the saber stick through her, she slumped to the ground please Nox please let this be enough…

Kyradia’s blade clashed with Vaylin’s inside her mind as Valkorion laughed “Vaylin stop this you know he’s controlling you, I don’t want to do this again” she knew Valkorion had a trick up his sleeve but he’d left a holocron on Nathema with enough power to wrench her form back from him.

Vaylin snarled at Kyradia “NO you killed me you just wanted my throne you can’t change my mind” Kyradia knew she had to hurry Lana and Theron were fighting for her life but what could she do, she gave in kicking Vaylin in the stomach and letting out a volley of electricity knocking her to the floor.

Valkorion smiled from the top of the stairs “you’re running out of time Kyradia my Wrath has arrived and she’s already cut through one of your friends” Kyradia’s eyes widened with rage no she wouldn’t let Zoyin of all people help him win “rise my child” Vaylin rose once again Kyradia sighed she really needed to get through to her, Kyradia looked down at the holocron she had, she guessed she had to use it even if it was dangerous.

Vaylin stood up “I am yours to command father” Kyradia snarled at the words he would never control anyone again, she pushed the holocron forwards

She took a deep breath “I told you as you died you were free of the voices and you will be I promise” she focussed on it as a light engulfed Vaylin a part of her essence seeming to go into it and soon an evil smile crossed her face

She smiled “that felt lovely” Kyradia could sense the change as Valkorion scowled at the both of them

He shouted “enough vanquish the Outlander” Vaylin shook her head walking up next to Kyradia

Vaylin smiled “I have a better idea the Outlanders toy set me free” her saber ignited as she nodded at Kyradia “thank you I don’t forgive you for stabbing me but we can still do what you said” Kyradia nodded that was fair

Suddenly a light next to Vaylin appeared next to Vayiln and Arcann appeared “I won't let you face him alone Kyradia I will fix my mistakes and live with them as Master Bakarn taught me” Kyradia didn’t mind an extra ally so nodded

Valkorion shook his head “touching” he turned to Vaylin “Vaylin strike down the brother who betrayed you and the Outlander who stole your life away” Vaylin looked conflicted about Arcann

Arcann turned to her “ Vaylin remember when we were children, playing with Thexan, sparring in the shadow of the eternal fleet, running away and living in the swamps for a month” he smiled “all that freedom stolen away when father locked you away on Nathema, he will cage you again unless you join us” he put an arm on her shoulder “we many not be able to forgive our mistakes but we can at least repent and learn to live with them” Kyradia had to admit that sounded like a good idea

Vaylin turned back to face Valkorion “I’m going to enjoy watching you squirm father” Valkorion snarled at them truly losing control for the first time

Valkorion scowled “you have won over my children now you will all be consumed by eternity” they stood ready as Valkorion began to glow 

Kyradia lunged forward first slicing and slashing at him as he blocked with his hands, Arcann and Vaylin ran in to begin to do the same as Vaylin threw every piece of rubble she could find at him but nothing seemed to take effect. 

Kyradia knew what would though she rolled back and held out the holocron blasting him with it, instantly the strikes that weren’t making impact before hit him and he stumbled back his form beginning to shift and change. He disappeared appearing again at the top of the stairs by Kyradia’s real form they dashed forwards and Kyradia quickly strode up impacting with his form as it shifted with each hit. 

Valkorion snarled his voice garbled and sinister “you can’t stop me Kyradia I made sure you were my perfect vessel and everything is in place, you can’t handle your power a creature of your potential can only be consumed by it ,the Magick is fickle to say the least” Kyradia didn’t listen to a word he said as she let out a burst of lightning energy which he blocked with his own

They were pushed apart as Arcann and Vaylin tried to make impact but he blocked with his arms, Kyradia knew this wasn’t going to be easy but Zoyin was out there and she’d hurt one of Kyradia’s friends. She focussed letting her primal rage take over the green mist returning but this time feeling different, she disappeared appearing behind Valkorion and stabbing into him with a flurry of stabs leaving his stomach barely corporeal

She snarled like a nexu at him “I can handle whatever potential I have Valkorion you forget that this link goes both way” she put her hands on the sides of his head and concentrated watching green mist emirate off her and into Valkorion

Valkorion’s eyes widened as he began to cry out “aghhhh conjure whatever dark magick the sisters imbued in you nothing can stop me” she felt herself pushed back with the Tiralls as the mist stopped but she looked up with a smirk he was weak and now was the time

Kyradia chuckled “you’re wrong Valkorion Kneel before the dragon of Zakuul” he stumbled back his eyes going wide as the green mist resumed surrounding him unable to stop it.

Valkorion looked scared for the first time during the encounter “no no that only works on Vaylin” Kyradia chuckled he had made a few fatal mistakes but most of all underestimating her

Kyradia smiled “and she is now part of you looks like someone didn’t think this through” she forced him down to the ground as the mist neutralised him

Vaylin cackled “kneel father kneel before the dragon of Zakuul become a caged animal like I was!” her glee was clear and Kyradia loved it

Arcann was far calmer “it’s over let go” he was zen as Valkorion stumbled between the three of them turning around as Kyradia watched Senya appear behind him

Valkorion scowled “Senya” his anger was clear she’d beaten him

Senya scowled back “you’ve turned your back on this family for the last time” she sliced through him with her saber and he fell to the ground Kyradia smiled finally she’d gotten to him

Valkorion stumbled “I am the immortal emperor you cannot defeat me!” Kyradia smiled it was too late for him she was gonna gloat

Kyradia sneered at him “nothing lasts forever I was always going to catch up with you” she stalked her prey

Senya spoke “husband” they circled him

Arcann nodded “father” Kyradia drew her blade

Vaylin snarled “monster” Kyradia was so ready to do this

Kyradia sneered “everyone in your family has abandoned you hurts doesn’t it” at least she wasn’t the only one

Valkorion shook his head “a god has no family, before I graced you with my presence you were nothing but motes of filth drowning in the chaos of the void” he turned to Kyradia “and you my vessel you were never anything more how did you become so strong” Kyradia wasn’t going to grace him with an answer

He went for one more feeble attempt at an attack as Kyradia stabbed him through the stomach and he fell to the ground his form began to flicked and shift a purple energy emanating out she pulled the saber up as he screamed “agghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” the vision dissipated and Kyradia woke

As she opened her eyes she saw the scene Kavaraa lay on the ground Theron cradling her as Zoyin the former Wrath looked up at her trembling “no no NO you you couldn’t have not again” Kyradia smiled this was the ultimate revenge

Kyradia stood up “never underestimate me bitch” her eyes widened and she ran out of the chamber before Kyradia or anyone else could stop her, Kyradia would’ve chased her but noticed Kavaraa on the ground in pain

Theron was cradling her “I’m so sorry I’m so sorry Kavaraa I should’ve told you so long ago but i was scared, the reason I saved you from prison the reason I did it all it’s because I love you Kavaraa and now it’s too late” Kavaraa held his hand man they were so sappy Kyradia shook her head of course they liked each other

Kavaraa smiled “I know Theron I was scared too but don’t worry I knew” she squeezed his hand “it’s ok it’s ok” Arcann rushed to her side “hey buddy you did it” she said meekly

Arcann nodded “yes yes I did but that’s not important we need to get you to Voss” they both looked up to Kyradia “please Kyradia I know abou-” Kyradia interrupted him

She shook her head “of course you can have a ship I’m not going to watch her bleed out after she saved me from my arch rival I’m not a monster, for now we’re square or whatever get her healed” she sighed was her image really that bad she shooed them away as she sat back down on the throne Senya walked up to her

She smiled “well done Kyradia I may have misjudged you” Kyradia tried to hide her smarmy ‘I told you so’ but damn that felt good to be right

Kyradia smiled “well you’re not too bad yourself, I’m sorry about Vaylin but maybe we can think of something” she twirled the holocron in her hands she needed to find out where was a good place to hide this…

Kavaraa woke up on Voss a few days later to see Theron holding her hand, he kept her steady “woah woah woah don’t move you’re still pretty injured” she ignored him pulling him into a tight embrace and a long kiss.

After a few seconds she pulled away “I remember what you said Theron and I’m not wasting any more time ok” Theron nodded blushing intensely clearly surprised by it

Theron stammered “wow well yeah that’s fair I’m just sorry I didn’t tell you sooner” Kavaraa smiled looking around the room

Kavaraa chuckled “well let’s just make up for lost time ok, so how is everyone did we win?” Theron nodded sitting down on the bed

He held her hands “yeah we did sweetie you held out just long enough for Kyradia and Arcann to beat Valkorion the galaxy is free” Kavaraa smiled she knew that meant Nox was in charge but still “speaking of which he’s been itching to see you” Arcann rushed into the room as Theron called him in

He smiled “i’m so glad you’re ok Master Kavaraa” Kavaraa smiled back he was really a new man “I just want to thank you for saving me without you I doubt Kyradia would’ve been able to fight off Valkorion and I am eternally grateful for that” he pulled her into a hug which she reciprocated warmly

Kavaraa smiled “I’m so proud of you Arcann and I hope you can start to feel better about yourself now” he nodded clearly thankful for what Kavaraa had done

Arcann sighed “It’s a work in progress but I’ll get there eventually, but for now me and Senya are taking a backseat to leave you two in charge” Kavaraa frowned not sure what that meant as Arcann took a step back

Kavaraa turned to see Nox standing in the room arms crossed “well what he means is I’m what we may call a little impulsive and if I hadn’t had your constant meddling in my business I may not have been able to beat Valkorion” Kavaraa was half scared half proud

Kavaraa sat up “well I uh thanks Nox are you offering me something” Kyradia looked away seeming to have to build up the courage it took a lot longer than expected

Eventually she mumbled “could you come on as an advisor to help the alliance” Kavaraa smiled it took Nox a lot to ask her that, she looked away clearly embaressed

Nox made her way up to her “of course I will Nox I’d love to help you out” she beamed as Nox stared awkwardly unsure how to take it

She shook her head “just call me Kyradia ok Nox isn’t really me anymore” Kavaraa nodded as she attempted to hug her before a saber was turned on between them

Kyradia frowned “hug me and die” Kavaraa nodded smiling to herself she’d get that hug eventually, she lay back it had been a long road but the galaxy was saved and maybe things could get calmer now with her and Kyradia at the helm everything should be cut and dry from now on right?...


End file.
